A mysterious student has entered the school!
by ElfFromMoonlightForest
Summary: A new unknown girl has entered the academy, and everyone says that she is REALLY dangerous! Who is she? What has she done to make people scared of her? the raiting should be somewhere between T or M- due violence. chapter 10 is out!
1. Chapter 1

Ok...this will be my second fanfiction. I guess...

Anyways, Gakuen Alice is a REALLY GREAT manga/anime (even though I like the manga better, and its stll ongoing :D) so thats why I decided to write at least something about it. :3 YAY!!

Please dont burn me for my terrible writing.... Im sorry to tell that I write english just as well like a upside-down gorilla.... anyways, lets get going folks!!! :D

I might make a OC/ x after a while, and I might change the rating, but whatever....

"_____" =talking

_____ = thinking

** Why......Am I here........**

**This is not my home........**

**How did I get here......?**

**Who are all those.........people?**

**No......**

**Those....people..... they are not normal humans......**

**There is something odd going on here.......**

**But still......**

**I really dont know........**

**How did it come up to this.**..?

"You shouldn`t have brought that girl to this academy, Narumi....."

The voice she heard was muffled, and is was difficult to hear it. Not so strange actually, there was a wall between them. But she could hear them anyway, even if she wasn`t supposed to.....

" I couldn`t do anything else! What was I supposed to do? She has an alice after all... I think.... And she doesn`t know how to controll it either....

Now that was....suddenly concluded... So....that person who brought her here was called Narumi...? It sounded different from other names she had heard... but still....even the language they spoke was unknown to her... still she understood it all right....

"Misaki.... we have to help her... We cant just let this pass.....

"IDIOT!!!"

The loud sudden voice errupted the supressed atmosphere. It was a thirds persons voice... even so, she felt like there was about five persons in the room.

"Aheee....? Jinno?"

" Do you actually know at all what her alice is?!! After what you have told us she is DEFINETLY to dangerous to keep her here! She will be a danger to everyone here! She might kill us all!"

She felt herself stiffen by the last words. She didn`t know what to think. Was she going to accept this comment or refuge it?

" My wish... Is that if we must keep her here we should at least lock her into the basement under the garden.."

Whait...what? Locking her up? Like some kind of wild, filthy animal? She could feel a small cloud of anger and desperation coming over her. Was this really what was awaiting her?

" No.... we cannot do that... We just can`t.....no like last time..."

This person, called "Narumi" actually seemed like a nice person... He didn`t acyually want her to suffer.... Rare case indeed.

"What are we going to do then? Put her in a class? She is dangerous. What are you gonna do about it Narumi? She is..how old? Elleven?"

It was this guy called "Misaki" talking.

"No difference.... I`ll take over her, all right? I`ll take the resposibility for her."

Narumi...actually sounded honest...

" You are to soft hearted.... First this dangerous boy and that troublesome girl and now this...? Fine.. Do what you want.. but its your problem and yours alone..."

This Jinno person stopped talking, she could her a chair creaking, and footsteps towards the door. She stood completley still on her spot. The door opened, and a man with glasses opened the door suddenly. He seemed a little suprised, and he stared at her. He had some kind of stick in his left hand and a couple of sheets in his right, and he looked very strickt.... She didnt look at him. She heard what he said, so why should acomplish him by looking up to him in a low manner. He didnt say anything, just walked right past her and left her in the open doorway. She now looked directly at the people in the room. They all stared at her. One of them had black, short hair and sat by a flower watering it.. She could feel that this one was Misaki... A second man was standng by the window, halflong, wavy blond her and with a feminine and kind face, dressed in a gentemans clothes... This was Narumi, huh? A blond, long haired woman was sitting by the coach with a crystal ball within her grasp.... Her name was Yamada Serina.... She just knew it... And then there was....no one.... She could`t see anyone more in this room, which seemed like the teachers doorm or something, but still....she could fell one more presence...but she could see anyone. It made her unconfertable.

"Ah.. Hi! Have you been standing there the whole time..?"

Narumi looked at her and smiled, and started turning towards her. Her face exprecionless, she sad;

"What else was I supposed to do..? You did not give me any instuctions or directions for my future whereabouts....."

Narumi scratched his neck, chuckling (a very difficult chuckle). Misaki looked annoyed of Narumi, and the woman....was just mute.....

"Ehm...right...well! I think we are done here, so I`ll just lead jo to a temporarly room and well figure out your classes and abilities tomorrow, right?"

Narumi nodded quickly to the other teachers (still smiling strangely) and dragged her along with him, towards...well a room, she thought.....

** This was not supposed to happen.**

All right folks!! Please leave a comment or something to me all right?! Guess your pretty curious now ne? ;D You`ll understand better next chapter ok! :D (This thing was done in my chemicals class, so if I`ve spelled anything wrong... well... I dont freaking care...


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuen alice fanfiction chapter 2.

Introductions- Who are you really?

"Neeeee? Hotaru? Come on! Can I please see it? Pretty please?"

Mikan bent over Hotarus shoulder to get a closer look to whatever it was Hotaru was holding. Probably it was another technical item with a uniqe design that only Hotaru could make. Mikan smiled widely, desperatly tryng to get a closer look, even though Hotaru was turning away to the opposite directon each time.

"You`re annoying"

BAKA! BAKA!BAKA!-

"Ouch!"

Using the Bakagun, Mikan fell backword on to her seat, with Hotaru having her expressionless face again. Mikan made a lot pout and tried to pretent to be disapointed, even though the task became a big fake.

"Hey, did you hear it? There gonna be a new student in this class!"

Mikan brought her full attention to Nonoka who seemed to be talking to Tobita Yuu.

"Really? A new student? Who?"

Mikan turned towards them.

"I...really don`t know... I just heard from somone from the Middle School section that a new room had been occupied, and no one there has switched room either." said Yuu.

Mikan leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head.

"Hmmmmm.....I wonder who that might b......."

The classroom door opened quickly, and Narumi-sensei came walking inn (with a really strange hat on, but anyway, not that in was a suprise for anyone) , interupting the class in its buisness. The whole room went quiet, everyones attenton was now on him, and even Natusume seemed to send him a glance.

"Attention everyone! We have a new student her inn class! She came suddenly in yesterday so she hasn`t learned so much about the academy yet, so please welcome her and treat her well! Anyways, she is gonna be both student aaand teacher here, included taking classes in both the middle school and the high school, guess it sounds pretty suprising, but you`ll find out after a while"

wait what?

Mikans eyes widened like REALLy much and many of the students began to whisper between themself, "Wait..? both teacher and student? Isnt that impossible?" " What the...? Narumi-sensei is going crazy again..." "He is joking right..?" Ruka blinked several times and looked from Natsume and over to the door again, very confused. Natsume had put his manga on the writing desk and looked at Narumi with an expression that said; -What the hell are you thinking off....?-

Narumi grinned widely with a cute innocent like look and nodded towards the door.

The students held their breath.

A 15 year old girl walked inside. Her unform was elementary student colours, but it actually looked a little too big for her. Mikan stared at the unknown girl. She was pale...really pale, almost like snow. Her hair was light blond, and reached down to her knees, and was straight at the top an more wavy at the botton. Her head hung down, but after a couple of second, she looked up.

The girl herself was both pretty and strange enough, but what this was really suprising.

Her eyes. Not green, blue or brown. No.... these eyes were yellow, much like gold. Like a ravens. They were....magical...and extremly scary at the same time. And they looked like they could ether hypnotice you or.... burn you to a crisp within a second. And she knew. She just stared at her newly found classmates. And just stared, with an expressionless face. Her face was beautifull to. Perfectly shaped.

Narumi felt nervous. Will this really work....everything is so silent.

"Now then, please find a free seat, and will start up with the class!"

A few seconds of hesitation, and then the girl walked calmly over the other students. And sat down. Right beside Mikan.

Mikan just stared, like everyone else, then she suddenly realized her rudeness against her new classmate, who now just stared out through the window.

"Hi! Name is Sakura Mikan! Pleasure to meet you"

Mikan streached out her hand to the girl and smiled greatly towards her. The girl turned her head quickly towards Mikan, with a suprised look in her face. A cuple of seconds hesitation, and she took Mikans hand and shaked it shyly.

" .... Z.....Zara.... Pleasure to meet you to..."

Her voice was strong, and still a bit....pained.... like she hadn`t been greeted like this for a very long time.

"Really..?! What a cool name! Zara-senpai. Your not fram Japan are you?" Mikan smiled to Zara. The girl shock her head slowly.

"No....Im not..."

"Oi...."

A dark voice behind them made Mikan turn her head quickly and Zara to send a quick glance behind her through the side of her eyes.

"What`s you alice, blondie?"

Natsume stared at the girl sitting in front of him. Something was odd. The way that jerk Narumi ackted litterally screamed -SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE- and still she didn`t wear any kind of alice supressing items, except for a ring on her left hand, which didn`t look like something that was made to supress power. Maybe a memento?

"Natsume thats rude!!"

Mikan pulled out her tounge towards him and looked both angry and suprised at the same time. He sent her an angy look. Mikan kept her gaze at him, and so did he. Until he broke the gaze and sent a glare at the mute girl.

"Now..?"

"Yeah..What is her alice actually? Are you serious about her being both a student and a teacher at the same time Narumi-sensei?" Asked Shouda Sumira, sending a glance to both Zara and Narumi.

Narumi just smiled.

"Well! You see..... ehm..."

"That is none of your buisness"

Everyones head turned toward the suddenly harsh and hatefull voice, that silenced the entire classroom. Zara kept a stiff gaze in front of her, not directing her eyes at anyone. Kepping down her sudden bolt of anger that had shot up inside of her, hiding it from the rest of the world.

"Now who do you think you a..."

"Now now Sumira-san! Lets start the lesson now, we have wasted enough time already."

Narumi looked serious, for the first time since the introducion, and everybody shut up. Mikan gaze went from both Natsume, Hotaru, Narumi, Ruka and Zara, who were now gazing outside the window. Her expression was now expressionless, with no single emotion. Exept for a longing. To get out of this place. Fast.

**I can not stay here....**

**No one trust me....**

**I do not belong here....**

**....**

**This...**

**This is not my face.....**

Yay!! Done! Finally! This one really gave me an headache....

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! Only Zara is my character, and I beg og you; DO NOT STEAL HER!!! PLEEEEEASE!!!! that is one of my very worst nightmares!! Seriously!

Please review!!!! :D And....I really think about a OC/ X character, and NO! I really dont want to use Natsume for that :S, Im a MikanxNatsume fan so there might be something of that, got a request soooooo.....but really, this wasn`t actually a pairing between those two in the first place, but anyway, the most important, DOOOOONT STEAAAAL MY CHARACTEEEEER!!!!

PLEEEEEASE WRITE COMMENT!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A little of the past**

Yay! Third chapter! I know it has been long and all that, but pleeease understand. I go to school, have a job and everything (plus I live at home and my mom never lets me alone **sigh**) Anyways, Im gonna be more active with realease my fictinions, so stay tuned, and PLZ lend me a comment! 8D

Btw, Please dont kill me for my english. And also, there is blood here in this one, and ALSO I really hope that I dont write any spoilers in my stories, but there might be some small (SMALL!) spoiler. You have herby been warned.

**It was dark. Completley dark. Only the red water covering the ground was visible.**

**Flames**

**Flames everywhere**

**No.......!**

**Terrified screams from horrified people and creactures filled the air, and the joyfull laughter and insane schreaks from those who murdered them.**

** NO!.......**

**It felt like she was gonna be swallowed up by insanity and fear. Darkness was everywhere. She saw the womans cold, silent eyes staring at her. Never were they gonna blink egain. **

**The blood around her feet belonged to her. But the blood on her hands... belonged to someone else. **

**She knew...**

**The darkness came closer, the grass died. She heard her home being ripped appart. The insane sound of metal going through soft living skin.**

**She couldn`t move. For many endless seconds she just stood there....**

** No!! ......**

** NO!!!.....Don`t!!!**

"**M....."**

**....**

"**Mother.......?"**

Zaras eyes flushed open. She didn`t move. She layed completley still in her bed and didn`t move anything at all. Her eyes held an expressionless facade... But still... They held a terrible and bottonless fear and horror inside of them. A cluthing sadness that crushed her heart and tore her soul appart.

Still... She didn`t move at all.

Staring motionless up to the celing, laying on her back with one hand on her stomach and the other laid quietly at her side.

Many minutes passed, until the youg girl eventually moved herself out of the bed and walked quietly over to the window. Her nightgown was a long armed plain white dress that reached her anckles, her shoulders bare.

Slowly she opend it, and weighted herself onto the reeling of the window and let the fresh wind from the northern woods sway into her room and play with her long hair. She inhaled deep and slow, and continued staring at the fullmoon.

She hung her head down. Thinking.

Surpass it.... Do not start thinking about it..... Don`t......Don`t bother about it.....

She clenched her fists and bit down on her lower lip, desperatly trying to hide the killing pain in her chest and the deep thirst for revenge.

No...Not here......

She lifted her head egain. Staring thoughtfully at the moon, sighning......

Suddenly she felt it again. A presence. The same she had felt in the teachers dorm. And again... she couldn`t see anyone. But someone really was there. Watching her... No..... STARING at her. She could feel it. Like someone was sticking her with hundreds of thousands of needles. Zara looked everywhere she could, and she felt a tugging towards the forest edge. A dark.... presence. And God....It psyched her completly out.

"Who`s there?"

She waited. No response. Of course.. It would have suprised her actually. Not a sound... Not a single moment. But she could smell it. The hidden presence. Comming from the woods. A man, to be correct. Still no response. It annoyed her.

" I know you are hiding behind the first trees."

No response, and still that unpleasant feeling of someone staring at her.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!!!"

For the frst time since she arrived at the academy, she actually raised her voice. She actually felt a little...suprised. She guessed that the trauma from her nightmare was still keeping its hold of her. Now her face wasn`t expressionless anymore. Her eyes was opend slightly and you could almost sense a raging fire from her golden eyes, and she was gritting her teeth slightly and her hands gripped tightly around the window celing.

Suddenly, a movement. She couldn`t see it. She could just hear the light friction of a cloth moving then, a quick inhale of air and then.... footsteps quickly returning to the woods.

NOW she felt a little freaked out. Someone out there had been watching her. How....Incredible horrifying. Her eyes continued searching the woods, but now...she really couldn`t see anything or anyone (except for trees and bushes of course). Zara inhaled deepley, and she closed the window slowly and shut her curtains. She then sat down on her chair and held her head in her hand.

**This is getting..... wierder....and wierder....by the minute......**

The morning after, at school.

"Hey...? Where is the new girl?" Asked Sumire.

"Huh?" Mikan looked confused and stared looking around, and Permy was right, Zara was nowhere to be found.

"Hotaru? Have you seen her?"

Hotaru looked at her but shock her head slowly, busy creating a new mechanism thing... "No...Can`t say I have.. Not today at least..."

"Hmmmmmmm..........................................." Mikan looked around again and looked thoughtfull. "Hey Ryka-Pyon? Have you seen Zara-senpai?"

Mikan turned around to where Ruka and Natsume sat.

Ruka stiffnened a little and shock his head...

"No...I haven`t...."

"She may have classes in the middle or the high school classes, you know Mikan?" Hotarus voice interupted them without taking her attention from her work.

"OH! Thats right!" Mikan claspet her hands togheter with a big :O expression.

"Thats what you get for not paying attention, polka-dots....." Natsumes cold and emotionless voice dug into Mikans ears and she felt herself getting irritated.

"N-Natsume! That has nothing to do with it!"Mikan turned red and turned around and faced Natsume.

"If you actually had paid probably attention, you wouldn`t have to act like a fool by annoying everyone else around you with your annoying brainless questions..."

Mikan clenched her fist but turned away again, ignoring him.

Really....? Whats wrong with him lately? He seems to be even more annoyed that he usually seems... And by the way....

"Hey..? What kind of ability class is she in?"

Hotaru stopped up with her work and looked up to her. "Why do you ask?"

Mikan grinned. "If she is in one of our classes, we might get to see what kind of alice she has!"

Natsume stared at her, she might actually be right he thought. "You might be right, Mikan, but what if she doesn`t want to show anyone what kind of alice she has, and first of all, you must find out what kind of class she is i....."

"The dangerous ability class."

Everyones attention turned towards the blackboard, were Zara now was standing, with Serina by her side.

"Ehm...? You said what?" Sumire looked confused at her.

"The dangerous ability class. I will start attenting to these classes today." Zaras expression was completley emotionless as she spoke, and she was carrying a bunch of paper under her arm.

"Zara will take care of the english lesson for today, so please behave properly, I will stay close under the entire lesson, so please don`t think that you can take it easy just because she is a fellow student of yours."Serinas eyes swayed all over the...pretty chocked and suprised class.

"T-The dangerous ability class?" Mikan turned over to Natsume egain. "That means Zara-senpai s in your class then, and has a dangerous alice." Mikans expression was both suprised, and even a little worried, because Natsume didn`t seem happy at all. Not all all. The dangerous ability class? Damn... That means she will probable have to all those missions to.... And who knows what Persona might think of to test her....." Natsumes eyes furrowed, and he rose from the chair. " Ruka, we`re going.."

Ruka looked confused at him, but lifted himself from the chair, and followed Natsume towards the door.

"And where might I ask where you two are heading right in the beginning of a class?" Zaras voice was calm but strickt, and Mikan thought while sweatdropping ; J...Just like Hotaru....

"We are heading out...." Natsume said and lifted his hand to turn down the doorknob.

Natsume quickly turned around and looked at Zara. His eyes describing a spechless excpression.

Zara sighded and looked at the both. Yellow eyes burning.

" Hyuuga Natsume and .Ruka Nogi.I would appreciate if you would walk back to your seats...."

Natsume hn`ed and turned back to his seat.

Wow... Mikan thought.... Zara-senpai actually made Natsume-kun going back to his seat! she blnked a couple times and looked over to a rather nervous Yuu.

"Whats wrong,Iichio........?"

"I.....Dont know......" Yuu shock his head.. "No....I think it her actually. She is like Natsume, one from the dangerous ability class."

"Yes...I am,and if you could please return you attention to the blackboard, I would appreciate to be able to continue this englishlesson without further disturbances..."

Mikan and Yuu quickly straightened up and returned their attention to the class.

**FF**

Zara was actually pretty good in english. Really, she was! (better than me anyways..). It actually seemed like it was most naturally for her to speak english than in was to speak japanese, Mikan thought. It was actually interesting to listen to, almost like she was born to speak out to a large crowd.

When the class ended, it was time to turn to their ability classes. Most of the students happily went off their seats and started walking towards their classes. Natsume didnt. He walked towards the door and stopped before it and turned to Zara, who was busy sorting her paper. She noticed his cold stare and turned her head towards him

"Will you stop me this time?" A short pause, but Zara shock her head and gave him weak smile.." I am not responsible of your actions after my classes...right now I am just a normal student..."

Natsume didnt respond and walked outside, Ruka following closely behind.

Zara shot a quick glance at the clock. It was time to go to the ability class. She didn`t feel thrilled... In fact.. She felt something was wrong, really wrong. She cursed inside.

Mikan stood outside the door and waited. Hotaru stopped. "What are you doing...Mikan...?"

"AH! Ehehe! Im just waiting for Zara-senpai! I thought she might wanted someone to talk with, she doesn`t look very happy." Hotaru turned around and was about to leave when she turned her head and sayd; " Mikan....dont be to reckless...."

"Eh...?"

Mikan glanced after her friend. Wha..?

"Sakura Mikan... Why are you just standing outside the door? Is there anything you want?"

Mikan jumped like three feet and turned around grinning towards Zara.

"I was waiting for you Zara-senpai!" Mikan smiled heartfully. Zara eyes widened a bit and she looked a bit suprised. A few seconds passed and Zara nodded.

"Well thank you, Mikan... Anyways, shouldn`t you to also head over to you special ability class now?"

"Yeah, but its down the same corridor here so why not just walk together, after all your new here, right?"

Zara smiled weakly...

"I appreciate your concern, even though I am older than you and even a teacher in different classes"

Mkan smiled and they started walking down the corridor.

OK! Mikan ihaled air deepley and braved herself.

Ive got only a couple of minutes left before we split apart! Ive got to ask her as many questions as possible! And not look like a idiot at the same time as well...!

"What is your alice, Mikan...?"

"huh?"

Mikan looked confused. Did really Zara speak herself? She didn`t talk just because she had to..?? Oh the time!

"Oh! Ehm.. Nullification alice!" She said smiling.

Zara nodded in appreciation.

"Thats a good ability. It is made to defend yourself..and others as well..It really is a special and helpfull ability."

Mikan laughed. "Thanks!.....Aaaaaaand....."

Mikan inhaled..

"What is your alice actually?"

Zara stopped in her track, and Mikan felt a cold chill down her spine. Uh oh.....

She still looked at her.

"Understand me when I am saying this.... It is not like I do not want to show my abilities to others...But I think...." She sighted. " I really dont think... I should show it to you all....Not yet... I must learn to controll it..."

Zara looked dead serious at Mikan and contenued walking down the corridor.

Mikan wondered. Why?

"Um...Ok! And by the way!" Mikan ran after Zara. "Why are you always talking so grown up and detailed?"

Zara send her a glance from the corner of her eye. And ! Mikan thought. She can laught!!! O.o

"Do I? * chuckle* Ok, fine...At least Im gonna stop that, see?" Zara sendt Mikan a little smile and stopped when the corridor split in two.

Mikan grinned " OK!!! Bye!! ^^ " She waved and ran down to the special ability class.

Zara stood alone, sending a smal smile after the young energic girl. She shrugged weakly and started walking down the hall. Towards the dangerous ability class. And for each step.... she felt sick.

**This place.....**

**Is...**

**Really.......hm....**

**An handfull.......**

Yatta! Finally done! DAMNIT! Ive been writing all freaking day! I am not kidding! Phuuuuu! And finally I was able to bring in some flashbacks and secret admirers! ;D Who is it? Well, I made my charachter a little older than the rest of them for a reason you know :3, so its mostly those who are a little bit older than Mikan and bla bla bla...NOT Narumi! I mean he is cool, but....a little bit girly (sorry Narumi fans! PLZ dont kill me! * hides under table * ) I think I might go for Persona though... Sorry you who dont like him... I have this horrible taste for bad guys.....

Anyways (i think I use anyways a lot... and I have a feeling that Im writing it wrong... If not... I need to get my medication checked.. kidding) still, leave a comment please! It will really help a poor soul like mine! Ps: Zara is MINE!!! RAAAAWRH!!! AAAAAnd I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the other characters, this is just a pure fanfiction!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Unpleasant meetings**

**

* * *

  
**

Youre right! I am already done with the forth one! Thank you all for all your comments, I really appreciate it! Anyways, someone said that my character was confusing, and hey! She is! (thanks by the way :D) I know that Im not really good at describing a character phycologcally, so these comments are great! The thing about Zara, is that I have tried to make someone who tries her best to surpress her anger and hatred so she wont go completley insane, which is a bit difficult to explain (Geee....now Im pathetich...trying to defend muself heh....?) I am just trying to give an impression of someone who refuses to be weak and let something else take over.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE; ONLY ZARA IS MY CHARACTER

* * *

**Right then......**

**I really.....**

**Don`t want to go inside this door......**

**....**

**But I have to.....**

**I might get in trouble if I refuse.......**

**hm.......**

**When even that young boy didn`t want to enter.......**

**....**

**This isn`t good.....**

**....**

She hesitated... Her hand rested on the door handle. This door... led to the dangerous ability class. Her heart pounded....Wait?...Her heart was pounding?! This was not good.... Slowly she lent weight on her hand and the door slowly opened, and she walked in.

The room looked normal enough... Windows...even though they were covered in curtains. Lights.. desks....chairs....and students... many students... ten? Fifteen? Maybe she was late. Anyways...that didnt matter much... They were all standing in a circle. Again she hesitated... They were looking at her casually.

All of these have dangerous abilities..... Hm.....

Her face wore an expressionless facada (wow....bummer) and she walked slowly to stand by the wall and rested her back at it with her arms crossed, staring at the celing.

She heard whispers, low whispers. Not a suprise. No one actually knew her abilities, and yet, they didnt dare to speak lowly about her, because after all, they were "dangerous" too.... She noticed even a small child sitting on one of the chair. His face just as expressionless as her own, sitting there...doing nothing..

So young.... she thought. What things can he do that makes him "dangerous"

Not even a minute passed, until another door creaked open..

Suddenly Zara felt a dark, dangerous presence, and she felt like her lungs were getting crushed. She didnt move, didnt flinch, didnt even turn her head against the door.

Complete silence....

This presnece is familiar.....but where? Zara couldnt reconice it....

" I see we have a new student in class......"

Zara turned her head towards the sorce of the talking.

The dangerous ability class teacher.

The dark presence.

She felt her eyes furrow slightly.

This man wore a long black coat, black pant, had messy, black hair and a white mask covering his eyes. Zara also noticed, he had many alice suppresing items, many rings and earclips were visible, and she guessed his mask also were a suppresor. She understood it quite well.... This man had a dangerous and unstable alice ability.

She didn`t answer him. Just kept her gaze at him, still with her expressionless face.

....

"Hey...Whats her ability then?"

Zara snapped her gaze at one of the girls. She looked like she was the same age as a elementary student, but there was just something in her face that made Zara uncomfertable.

All the other students stared at her now. Zara didnt move an inch. Even their black-on-black teacher seemed to be listening.

Zara let her gaze fall to the ground.

A short pause.

Then she looked up again. Fierce and stubborness burning in her golden eyes.

"I have no further interest in telling you what my abilites are. I am only here to learn how to controll them. I have no use for showing them off to you like I was some kind of entertainment.

All went quiet.

All the students shut their mouth, except the girl.

"That is no excuse! Stop acting so high and mightly! You dont have the rights to hide it from us, you know that! Stop acting like a bi*"

"Students.. would you please enter the other classroom and let me talk to the new student alone.."

The girl stopped midsentenced and sent a wide eyed stare at the teacher. She seemed quite suprised. The teacher had a small smile, as all the students turned around and left Zara alone with the strange man.

When the last student, who seemed to be the loud mounthed girl, was about to close the door, she sendt Zara a warning glare, making Zara hear the name Luna in hear head.

I see.... she thought... Not even bothering about thinking about a comment to her.

The door closed slowly, leaving them alone.

Zara went quiet, no bloody way she was gonna talk to this creep first.

"So.." He said.

"Your name."

Pause.

"Zara." Zara felt herself stiffen a bit under his glance. This guy was really creepy.

" I see." He nodded slightly.

"Well thats a start... Persona." He said and gave her a light nod with his head. Was he mocking her..?

" Very well. Welcome to the dangerous ability class. I am sure that you dont know the reasons for this class but actually...."

" Students from the dangerous ability class are sent out to misssions for the school. Dangerous or not.. students here are mostly forced to do them, am I right?"

Zaras sendt Persona a small, evil smile. (you go girl!)

Persona didnt say a word until; "Hn...I guess it was excpected since youre actually teaching at this school, still it leaves us the main question..."

"You want to know what my alice is...." Zara straighened up from the wall and rested her arms down.

"Yes. Correct."

"Whats yours?"

Zara saw that Persona didnt like that question. He didnt move or show any change of expression, but she could feel a change in the air around him. He waited. It seemed like he was thinking about what to do... Like he was unsure abour showing it to her or not...Then he started walking towards one of the curtains, and stopped in front of it. He reached out his and, and touched it with his fingers. Zara watched. What was gonna happen now..?

Suddenly the area of where Persona had touched turned into ashes and fell down slowly to the floor. Unwllingly, her eyes widened, and she flinched.

"The mark of death. That is my alice"

Personas lips tugged into a smile as he turned around and walked towards Zara. " If I want, everything I touch, dies." He walked closer. His footsteps sounding suddenly loud inside Zaras ears. She didnt move. Didnt dare and didnt want to show him weakness.

He moved so close he could touch her with his arm if he would. And he did. He reached up his hand and lifted it up to her face, almost touching her with his fingers on her forhead. She felt her heart make a jump out of suprise. She refused to move, and she tried her best not to shiver. But the thought at his power and the sudden closeness worried her. She felt the tip of her finger slightly shake, and in repay she sent the man in front of her a warning and threatening expression.

A low chuckle escaped his lips. Amazed. She actually didnt show fear even though she knew he was dangerous..

It felt like ages before he moved again.

He lowered his hand and took a couple of steps backwords, giving her space again. She laid her arms i cross after something that seemed like hours.

"Now you know mine." He said. "Now show me your powers." Zara stiffened. Now what? She really didnt want to show, or tell about what raged inside of her. Not at all. She sighted loudly, shocking her head.

"I really...really dont want anyone to know about my powers." She lifted her head and stared at him again. " I know quite well about the elementaire headmasters intentions.." Now THAT suprised him. How could she know that?

"Still. You will have to show me. As the teacher here in you class it is absolute. Or you might never learn to controll these powers. I heard from Narum-sensei how he found you."

Zaras eyes widened and she gritted her teeth, turning her head away. "Khh..!"

She suddenly turned her heal and quickly walked towards the door. Persona did not stop her. She stopped when her hand was resting on the doorhandle. She spoke; " My powers...Are mixed...." Persona listened carefully. "Some of them I have had since birth, other I have recived all out of sudden. They bring destruction, pain, desperation and salvation....." Her hair covered her eyes as she spoke. " I did not wish for them... neither will I discard them...And if I lose completley control of them" She opened the door and sent him a deathglare. " I might end up doing more then just harm myself..." She turned herself around again. " I have said to much, remember it well." Zara closed the door quietly behind her and started walked out, leaving the class behind. She didnt stop walking until she was deep inside the northern woods. She knew quite well that the other teachers had said not to wander off away from their eyes.

Screw it.

She sat down, resting her back on a great tree.

Pain.

Damnit it hurt!

She bit down on her lower lip so hard she begun to bleed, and tried to supressed her shaking. She almost..Almost! Lost her controll when that maniac showed his power, and by talking about her own powers, her memories had been burning her from the inside, feeling like them crushed her from the inside. She was sweating. She had to learn how to proper controll it, she had to!If not.... She dug her fingernails into the roots of the tree. She took several deep breaths..trying to calm down... she would have to speak with this Narumi again....

**Why....? **

**Why am I not able to controll it?!**

**....**

**Damn it!**

**

* * *

  
**

Fourth chapter done! :D Finally I was able to bring in some more "emotion" into this story , and even some Persona ;D! Yeah..I know.. I hav issues.

Other then that.. please leave comments, burns or credits! Im really happy when I see that I have recieved a review so please write more guys! And thanks to all who has already done that! ;D

By the way, do you think I should write : OC / Persona: on the page?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Knowing**

**

* * *

  
**

Yosh! We`re here again! I had really problems with trying to figure out what I was gonna write in this story, so please don`t bug me about it.

Also, I got a few more reviews! Thank you! Also, Ive got comments saying; "This story sucks!" .. Well, thats your freaking and your freaking problem. I write just like I want, and it is actually really difficult trying to connect my own fantasy world into a manga/anime, so its not so freaking easy. I`ve also been told that my writing is terrible. Well DUH! I already said that! I was born and raised in Norway, so english really isnt my mother tongue ok?! And so, trying to figure out how Zara is fitting into "the mysterious type" is really difficult, because I have read enough mangas and fanfictions myself to know that a character that acts "emo" inside the entire story and so on is really a big pain in the ass, so get on with it! I appreciate that people actually are commenting to me at all, and its not really a bad thing that people are bitching back, but pleaaaaase guys! I write fanfiction for fun, its not my job, I have problems with WRITING english because I suck at it, and I try to mix my story into something I would like to read myself, because if not, then I would REALLY have problems with writing it, and then no sigle one off you would even text a comment at all!! * takes several deep breathes*

But ok, ok. I never go through what i write so much, but Im gonna start doing that so I wont write so many mistakes, thats better right?

Anyways, Im going to try putting out a picture about how Zara looks like, but that will take some time.

Thank you for your time reading this.

Zara: ElfFromMoonlighForest doesn`t own anything, except me, even thought that sounds really suspicious....

EFMF: Shut up! And don`t forget! The rating might change! But of course I will warn you before that happens!

Zara: Please don`t steal anything, an remember to review.

EFMF: DON`T IGNORE ME!!!! **RAAAH!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Somewhere in the Alice Academy:**

"Have you found anything about girls alice?"

"Not yet.. We only know now that she probably has more that one alice."

" And you haven`t got any idea of what that might be?"

"I have only suspicions. I think maybe she has the mind reading alice or the clairvoyance alice."

"Oh? How is that?"

"She seems to know a lot more about this schools secrets than any average student. She actually seems to be alert of your plans."

"Hm. Maybe one of the teachers has told her anything?"

"I have already asked them out, its seems like none of them have had any intentions of telling her in case of endangering the academy."

"Hm...I see. Very well then. Continue with your mission and find out whatever the power that girl might have. You are dismissed."

**Another place.**

Mikan and Hotaru found Zara sitting a huge tree reading a book. She seemed to be deep in thoughts, like she didn`t seem to bear any troubles at all. She was sitting in the shade of the tree. Not strange actually, Mikan thought, pointing to the snow pale skin Zara had, she would probably get sunburned at once if she stayed out in the sun to long. Mikan gently grabbed Hotarus hand and dragged her towards were Zara sat.

As she ran and begun to get closer, she saw Zaras eyes quickly look away from the book and look at her.

"Zara-senpai!"

As quickly she understood that the two younger students was coming directly towards her, she shut her book quickly and placed it inside a little green, homemade pouch which seemed perfect to keep many different things inside and laid it beside her.

"Imai... Sakura... What brings you two here?"

Mikan stopped running when she stood right beside her and looked a little confused until she gave a quick smile and said;

" We just wanted to say hello to you, Zara-senpai."

"Correction, you wanted to say hello, Mikan...." Mikan grimazed and sent Hotaru a pouting face saying this; OOOOOh cooome ooooon Hotaruuuu.....!!

Zara blinked and gave a quick nod.

"Thats very kind of you."

"Arigatou! An by the way, have you seen so much of the school or the students actually? I mean, I`ve only seen you at the elementary school... and hey! We are going to cental town soon!!! I`m so excited! And ..and!!

Zara blinked. Wow...This girls is really...talkative.

"Can`t say I have, and no I really haven`t seen so much of the school except the elementary school and the middle class dorm which I sleep in, I actually haven`t seen much outside or inside of the gates to be more correct."

" Oaaaah.... I see!"

"What do you mean with "outside the gates"...?

Hotarus voice erupted Mikans talking and stared at Zara. Zara slightly stiffened, almost invisible, but anyways detectable. Mikan turned her head back and forward between Hotaru and Zara. Seconds passed and Zara couched and swiftly stood up, grabbing her pouch. She stared walking but stopped after two steps.

"I have buisness to attent to, I guess I will see you two during class very soon."

Before any of them could stop her, she quickly walked away towards the teachers area (yeah, I have no idea where that is and I really don`t care), leaving Mikan and Hotaru alone.

**FF**

* knock knock *

" Come in!"

Zara grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Inside sat Narumi and drank a cup of tea and Serina sat with her crystal ball( Suprise everyone!), and she actually seemed a little...worried... like she had seen something just recently, something not pleasant. It seemed like all the other teachers were somewhere else it seemed like.

"Ah! Zara-chan! How are you doing? Feeling well? Does the other students treat you well?" Narume smiled cheerfully at her. Zara gave a fast nod, and sat herself done at one of the chairs with her pouch in her lap.

"Thats really great!" Narumi placed his teacup down on the table, and rested his head on both his head. "Oh! By the way, why aren`t you in class? I thought you were supposed to be in the dangerous ability class right now?

Zara felt a wave of unpleasantness shoot through her, even though it didn`t show on the outside.

" I didn`t feel any need of staying there longer then necessary. I understood that something was very urgent."

Narumis smile turned slowly into becoming a confused look.

"Oh? Whats the problem then?"

Zara sighted. Should she really tell them? Serina was taking her look from the crystal ball, listening carefully.

" I read.." Zara pulled out the book she had read earlier. It looked fairly old, and it looked like some of the pages was about to fall out, and parts of the leathercover had torn off.

"..that I might have better chances of controlling my power if I use certaint "items" to surpress them. I guess some your alice supressing items might be able to help me at that point." She put the book down on the table. Narumi looked at her seriously seriously, thinking about the situation. A minute passed. Then he nodded.

"You might be right. It is rare that the students themself asks for supressing items to control their powers, specially since some of them might be painful. Some of them you can remove yourself, but others can only be taken of by those who place them on you. Like the punishment mask, I guess you have seen Natsume Hyuuga wear it?" She nodded. " So, if a situation comes up when you need your powers, you maybe won`t be able to use them at all. You do understand that situation, right?"

Zara nodded slowly, but under the table she clenched her hands tightly.

" Also...." he said.

" We can`t actually give you any alice surpressing items until you have shown us what kind of abilities you have.."

Zara lowered her head and clenched her teeth togheter.

"Maybe..if you could..."

" I already know, Narumi....." she said. Narumis eyebrows lifted.

"I already know that...very well....but, I really don`t want to use my powers in front of everyone... I..I might lose my controll over it.."

Narumi nodded slowly.

"I see.... Well, you understand that we cannot give you any supressors until that, do you? Giving you to weak won`t help at all, and a to strong one might tear on your lifeline."

Zara sighted quietly.

Suddenly Narumi leaned forward.

"Thats a really interesting book you have there! Mind if I take a look at it?" He streached his arm towards it quickly. He was just about to touch it, when Zaras hand fast as a demon slapped his hand away and grabbed her book, clutching it tightly in her hand. Serina slightly opened her eyes wide and rose form her chair so the made a sudden, loud creaking sound.

Zara pulled herself up from the chair, her hair covered her eyes. Without even saying a word, she turned her heal and trottet out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Seconds passed. Narumi slowly leaned back into his chair. Taking a deep breath.

"Narumi-sensei? Are you all right?" Serina took a couple of steps forward, but Narumi waved at her signaling that nothing was wrong.

He begun to examine the hand where she hit him. Now he felt slightly worried.

"My, my... Seems like she really do have some powers after all."

Persona slowly walked forth from his hiding place behind an half opened door, smiling widely.

Narumi didn`t answer.

" And also...... It seems like that book contains something she doesn`t want anyone else to see."

Still no answer.

"That is quite....valuable information." Persona turned his heal and went through the door he had been hiding behind and disappeard.

Narumi still didn`t say anything. He just kept on studying his hand. When Sarina saw it, she gasped. His hand was completly covered by cuts, scars and bruises. Some places he was burned, and other places seemed to have been dried empty of liquid.

He sighted..

Seems like we have more problems than we first thought.... First...**Her....** then Mikan....and now this.... He sighted again.

* * *

Persona was walking down the corridor, a weak smile playing on his lips. Right now...just now... he knew exactly what to do...

* * *

Finally!! Done with this freaking chapter! Right now its twelve o`clock and I am TIRED! I`ve been at job almost all day too! Anyways, this chapter took a LOT of time to figure out. I actually wrote a very good deal, until I understood that I better saved that for later. I haven`t got time to write much more now cause my mom is knocking into the wall beside me telling me to go to bed, and it seriously pisses me off!! Anyways, please leave comments, and Im to tired to argument right now.....ZzzZZZzzzz.....


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Progress

Seriously....It looks like no one are reading my stories anymore....seriously...* emosob in corner * Bah! Whatever, I`ll just continue anyway... Ok! This is chapter number six! (seriously? Six chapters and not a single love scene? Wow.... no wonder no one is reading my stories anymore.....) Anyway...this might become a long chapter, so please enjoy... Please write back, and I`ll try not to freak out like the previous chapter.... I am really gonna try to make at least SOME progress in realationships in this chapter * points to title*. But really... I can actually understand that people won`t like my stories... Im a terrible writer, and when I read over my own stories, I always end up thinking; What the hell am I writing about?

* * *

Zara: ElfFromMoonlightForest do not own anything.

EFMF: Except for Zara of course SHES MINE!

Zara: You really need to check you way of talking....

EFMF: Dont think about polarbears! (ha! Gotcha now!)

* * *

"**M-Mother...?"**

**The young girl walked slowly over to the dead body laying on the blood stained grass. With unsteady, small steps she brought herself further and further towards it. Whan she reached it, she stood still for several seconds, staring at the sight before her.**

**.....**

**....**

**No.......**

**The young girl slowly fell on her knees beside the corpse. She reached her hands forward and touched the fabrics of the clothes lightly.**

**(nightmare in the dream)**

**Everything when black.**

**Shadows**

**Screams**

**Red**

**Black...**

**Chaos**

**A Person**

**Two corpses**

**thousands of corpes**

** STOP IT!**

**......**

**Fear**

**...**

** You have noting left. You are all alone....**

**Chaos....**

** Your a monster! How could you do this?! Curse you, you demon child!**

**Hatred...**

** Burn her! Burn the demon! Destroy the workers of the devil!**

**YOUR CRAZY!**

**Anger....**

**Do not lose your faith in humanity... LIVE!**

**

* * *

  
**

"GHASP!"

Zara shot up in her bed and gasped loudly. Her whole body was shaking and she was covered by cold sweat. Her was hyperventilating and she was clutching the fabrics of her clothes right above her heart. It was racing faster then a drum.

She rested her head in her arms and slowly calmed herself by breathing deeply.

It was getting worse and worse each time. Night by night she had to go through it. Night by night she woke up in fear and hatred.

She clenched her teeth and took a long slow intake of air through her nose.

She rose from the bed and rested her bodyweight on the wall, still a bit shaky. Her memories were still flashing through her brain.

Ignore it....Control it.....Become stronger....

Morning

When Zara was walking towards the classroom for elementary school class C, she felt like crap. She didn`t sleep so well in the night, plus, she felt a hard tug in her chest when thinking about what she had done to Narumi.

Damn it, she thought. Why did she let herself being so easily provoked? She had let herself out of control, and she had wounded him...The EXACT same thing she had promised herself NOT to do... She had let her powers overcome her for just a split of a second, and she knew this just had to mean trouble... One, she had wounded a teacher...two, she had been so weak she let her own powers take control...tree, both Narumi and Serina saw that her book and the things he kept in her purse was precious to her, AND worst of all, by just looking at Narumis hand, they would see what kind of powers she had... She......she had wounded a person...a human person.... a person that had promised her she could trust.......

She took a deep intake of breath and slowly opened the door to the classroom. She did not want to go to class at all today...But she had to...

She walked slowly inside, stopping the struggling and loud voices that was heard. Her face was expressionless again, looking straight at the source of the problem... Natsume had burned Mikans hair...again...

Were not they supposed to be partners?

Inwardly she sighted.

She turned her head towards the corner of the room. Serina was sitting there, again with her crystal ball on a table in front of her. It was English again, and Zara was going to teach again.

Serina send her a long, emotionless look, which Zara answered with her own colder one. She turned towards the others, who had all stopped moving.

"Would everyone please return to their proper seats? We are going to start the lesson now."

Mikan knew something was wrong. She might didnt know Zara so much, but she could still feel the little tension burning inside of her ,especially by the way she was talking. The class itself went smoothly, but still...something wast quite right..

she actually noticed it last night, when she was sleeping soundly beside Natsume-sensei.. He was so kind and so nice, but he had this bandage around his hand, and even though he said it was nothing to worry about....she could help it...

Zara-senpai finished her class, clasped her papers togheter and was about to turn around to head out towards the next class,when Narumi-sensei suddenly walked in and announced:

"The culture festivals will soon be here!" He smiled widely and almost everyone in class, especially Mikan, started cheering.

As for Zaras part, she did not actually hear so much about the announcement itself. When Narumi had stepped through the door, she had stiffened on the spot. She felt a tsunami of shame throwing itself on top of her as she saw his hand and tried to avoid his eyes. While he continued talking to all the other elementary students, Zara saw her opportunity and slid past him and through the door before ether him or Serina was able to stop her. Still, she kept herself calm, acting like there was nothing wrong, keeping her emotionless mask totally clear.

I...Can`t let this pass.... I have to do something!

* * *

**FF**

"I SAID WAIT DAMMIT!"

Misaki throw a gummi fruit at Narumi with force, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mi-Misaki-sensei?!!"

Narumi clutched his head, rubbing it slightly.

"You....Are you serious about going to meet Sakuras family? If your discovered, do you know how much danger your position will be in?"

"I know, but this is also for my sake."

...

"You..for that person. Sakuras "nullification" alice isnt the only the only reason she has a connection to that person."

"I know. Its alright. I`ll be fine." Narum smiled and scratched his head, beginning to walk away from Misaki, until Misaki held him back.

"what happened to you hand?!"

Narumi sweatdropped.

"Aheee....ehm. Its nothing! I cut my hand while making dinner last night!" He laughed a strange laugh and tried to walk again, Misaki held him back.

"Let me se."

"nonononono! Its nothing I mean it!" But before he could even react, Misaki had reattached the bandage and had already taken it off. When he saw the results, he backed slighly away.

"Wha-"

"Its nothing! Really." Narumi waved his hand. Ignoring the shooting pain, trying to convince Misaki it was nothing to worry about. Misaki just stared at him.

"Its her isn`t it?" Narumi stiffened.

"Its Zara who has done this to you.... Why? How?"

Misaki looked straight at him, kinda almost burning of Narumis skin as he did. Narumi hung his head, staring at his hand... it really looked awful.

"I....I really dont think she did it on purpose... She came to the teachers dorm to ask for alice supressors after the first dangerous ability class... She said she had read about it, showing me an old book, which she also kept inside an old pouch.... I tried to take a look at the book, and thats when she did this..."

He sighted, and Misaki kept his gaze, until he shoch his head slowly.

"We said she was going to be a problem.."

"She didnt mean it.... She protected her items.... I guess they are precious to her..."

"That doesnt matter. She hurt a teacher."

"But she came asking for supressors!"

"...."

"Its ok, really..."

"You have to let someone take a look at that hand.... It might be dangerous."

Narumi laughed lightly and nodded slightly.

"Yeah.. I guess your right... I was hoping if Zara herself would come and help out bu--"

"Narumi."

Narumi and Misaki quickly turned their heads, looking straight at Zara, who stood right behind them. Her face was totally expressioless. For a couple of seconds, all three stood dead still, until Misaki asked;

" Was it you who did this to Narumi?" Misaki pointed straight at Narumis hand with an angry look. She did not answer. Narumi on the other hand was just about to speak up, when she suddenly reached her hand out and held a little clear, green bottle filled with some kind of liquid inside of it.

She spoke; " Use this." She stepped forward and offered it to Narumi, who took it carefully. He looked like absolute confusion. She gave a quick nod.

" This should be able to cure most of the damage that I caused upon you, do not waste it unwisely."

Before ether of the men could say anythng, she quickly turned her heel and walked back down the corridor. She stopped in her tracks after three steps.

"And...."

she turned her head, looking straight into Narumis eyes for the first time since the incident. He blinked.

"I am... truly sorry.."

She turned around again and walked, quicker this time, giving a couple of bushes a quick glance and walking away from two mute men who just became a bottle with something strange in it richer.

Misaki passed his eyes from where Zara just had wakled to and the little bottle Narumi held in his hands. "Wha-what just happend?"

Narumi didn`t answer, he kept staring at the little bottle he held in his hand. Suddenly he started to laugh out loud, almost scaring the shit out of Misaki.

"HAHAHA! Its seems like I was right after all! She really has a good heart after all!"

Little did anyone of them know that Hotaru and Ruka was watching them from a hiding place behind some bushes.

* * *

Zara was all lost in thought. Her eyes had a stern expression in them. Around her shoulder was her pouch, and her footsteps barely made any sound. She was going to the middle class classroom A, about to teach them history (Yeah..whatever, I like history).

Well...At least I have some time she thought, gazing up at the sun, knowing exactly what time it was.

"You surely are a special one aren`t you?"

Zara stopped on a coin and quickly turned towards one of the collums she just passed. Her heartbeat quickened, how could she be so lost in her own thoughts she didn`t even notice a person just a couple of meters away from her? She kept herself calm, slowly turning her whole body towards the source of the sound.

"What are you talking about...?"

Her voice held a hint of anger in them, clearly relieving her annoyance of the sudden eruption from her thoughts. She seemed neither confused or surprised when Persona walked forth from behind the collumn. He stepped forward and stopped a couple of meters in front of her, arms crossed. He spoke;

"I am talking about your little incident inside the teachers dorm."

Zara stiffened and her eyes opened slightly, but she quickly tried to regain her pokerface, even though Persona already had seen it. A small smile crossed his lips.

"i don`t actually think you knew it, but I was there when it happened. Interesting abilities you have there."

Now she felt anger, did he actually hide that day? Damn it! And he even saw it! This wasn`t good.

"That is none of your business."

"Actually it is. As your teacher in the dangerous ability class it is my responsibility to learn everything about your powers, as well as controlling them, and even so, it seems like that stone face you have built up is cracking."

Zara did not even think when she took a step forward.

"What do you mean...?"

Persona took one step forward himself, bowing slightly to stare her right into her golden eyes.

" I am talking about you helping Narumi."

Wha- did he see that?

"So what? I damaged him, so helping him recover was the least I could do."

"So you`re not denying that you wounded him with you alice? That`s a vital clue."

Zara furrowed her eyebrows and she quickly turned away, feeling slightly uncomfertable. Persona felt a tug of victory.

"Tell me. What is it that actually makes you so afraid of using you abilities?" He asked, leaning himself down at her level. He saw how she supressed her own temperament the best she could, as well as thinking rapidly. He could see it in her eyes. She turned suddenly, facing him.. but now... Her face was neither stern, no angry. It looked.... sorrowful.... concerned.... Her voice was gentle, totally unlike her normal, cold, emotionless voice.

" Pretty much the same reason for as you." His eyed widened slightly (even though nobody could ever see it).

" I can sense it now.... You have almost the same bad memories as I have... You have lost someone who stood you close, and you.... are pretty much just like me... You`re shutting everything out... because you think its right.."

Persona was speachless. And for once, he did not know what to answer this girl. She seemed totally changed. He leaned back again, regaining his positure. She waited. She suddenly lowered her head, and when she raised it again, her face was normal again, cold...and emotionless.

"Clairvoiance?... Mind reading?" He asked her. She raised her brow.

" Call it whatever you want to. I prefer to call it....genetical sixth sence." Her lips tugged a light smile. " I shall give you a tip. My.... * she hesitated* ... father could predict the future and... my mother could not, instead, she was an expert in looking inside peoples souls.. You can say I have inherited a mix of both them, not as strong as their though... I can still barely make out you memories for example."

Persona didn`t change his expression at all. After all, she was just standing in front of him telling him about her powers for the first time, so.. he actually felt surprised as hell, and even so.. she actually stood there, saying she just saw through his mind... What the-

"Still...." She waved a finger up in the air.

"These powers are not my "main" powers." She tugged her pouch higher up on her shoulder, and turned to leave.

"What are they then? And where are your parents?" He asked.

She turned.

" As I have already told you.... I won`t tell.... Just not yet." She put her foot forward to take another step until;

"Oh..By the way!"

She send him a glance.

"Do not force more of these missions upon that boy anymore, the so called "black cat". They really are not good for his health. Even thought they are the headmasters orders.." Her eyes seemed to be gleaming.

" I will not agree in such an act that will surely cause horrible damage to him that might even lead to death...."

She gave a short throw with her head.

"I am sure you can tell the headmaster about my concerns."

Then she walked away. Taking long strides as she did. Persona gazed after her, all until she vanished from his sight. He felt...slightly confused. She confused him. Why did she suddenly turn so mild agains someone else? Why did she suddenly start talking about his memories? At that moment... He had became totally mute, he just did not know what to say right then. She gave him quite a surprise there. Still.... she had told him something special. She actually had more than one power, she had many... And her parents seemed to have different alices too!And the way she hesitated talking about her parents... they were either dead or gone in some other way. He had to tell the elementary headmaster about this.... Still....

She somewhat... amused him... She seemed to be holding a lot back. But the way she continued to avoid telling him about her dangerous abilities... That REALLY annoyed him.... He had to figure out what it was.......

But how?!

* * *

**I have said to much.......**

**I have been so stupid!**

**.....**

**I have said to much.....**

**I have done to much....**

**.....**

**What have I messed myself up in this time?!**

**....**

**This......**

**.....**

**This is not supposed to be happening!........**

**.....**

**

* * *

  
**

Im tired now.... really..... It over twelve O`clock here now and my little dog here is snoring worse then a pig... Anyway! Yay! Finally done with the chapter. This one really caused a headache upon me.... In really didnt know what to write in this one... and there wasn`t so much progress in it at all I think... I PROMISE more will happen next time, and then we will see some REAL progress! :D Review please! Night everyone!And I just have to say.... old blumoldcheese (I dont know what it is in english) tastes like HELL!!!! YUCK!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait for you guys! I have been busy the last couple of days because of school, job ect. Also I have been having a brainblock and have had LOTS of problems figuring out how to continue my writing, hopefully its better now. I decided to make it a "persona" fanfiction, since I like him a lot :3.

There might be some spoilers in this one, you are herby warned!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANYONE OF THE CHARACTERS

Zara: "Except for me though...."

EFMF: "YEAH! And do not steal her *** puppy eyes * **pretty please..?"

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Friendship and Bonding**

**

* * *

  
**

"500.... I have 500 yen...."

Mikan sobbed while walking out from the classroom, animetears flowing.

"Don`t worry Mikan-Chan! I`m sure that 500 will be enough!" Yuu smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling gently.

"You think so..?" Mikan looked up to him."Sure!" He grinned gently.

" Not fair... You are both triple starred so you get a lot of money...."

"Thats what happen when you have been judged as a good for nothing." Hotarus voice sent Mikan right back to desperation-world.

"Hoooooootaruuuuuuuu....!" Mikan begun waving her arms, until she crossed them.

"Hmpf! Even Natsume got a lot of money... And he even skipping classes all the time! And acts like a jerk." She pouted.

"Who is a jerk?"

"EEEEEEEP"

Mikan jumped up in the air for about four feet and turned her full attention towards the wall. Zara stood there, looking at her questionable. She blinked her eyes. Mikan shock her head quickly and took several deep breaths, until she pouted again and said;

"Natsume is... He is always acting so violent and cruel."

Zara blinked.

"Aren`t you supposed to be partners?"

" I DIDN`T CHOSE THAT! *** pout * "**

Zara chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I see...."

"Zara-senpai, did you get you allowance? Or are you paid as a teacher?"

Hotaru looked at Zara, expressionless.

"Yeah, what kind of star class are you in? Or... Are you really in any star class at all..?" Mikan stopped pouting.

Zara put her hand inside her pouch, which she seemed to be carrying around anywhere, Hotaru thought. She reached her hand into it and searched a little, until she took it out and held out a coin with a star with a circle around it.

"No way! You`re a special star?!"

Zara nodded.

"Indeed I am, but are we not supposed to get going soon?" She shock her head towards the waiting bus.

"Oh! Yeah! Lets go!!" Mikan wrapped her arm around Hotarus and ran with Yuu following closely behind. She turned around quickly, still pulling her bestfriend.

"Come on Zara-senpai!" She grinned widely and waved towards Zara, who smiled weakly and followed her.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the Alice Academy**

"Have you gotten any more information about the girl?"

"A little... I seems her parents also had alices."

"Have you found anything about them?"

"Nothing. Neither who they are or where they come from. There seems to be no registrations of them anywhere."

"And the girl herself?"

" She talked about "knowing", and it seems like she clearly has more than just one alice."

"Hn. I guess it is due the damage to Narumis hand I guess.... Hm.... We need to come up with a solution to lure her in to use her alice."

"What are you planning to do?"

"..... think I have an idea, but continue to keep an eye on her."

"I will, but what kind of idea...?"

"Well......"

* * *

**Back to Present**

"WOOOOOOW!!! So cool! Central town is so pretty!!!" Mikan jumped from anywhere to everywhere, completley stucked inside the heaven she just witnessed.

" So many cool things here! I want to buy them all!" She said, drooling over a shopwindow filled with dolls and pretty toys (I went out of ideas there).

Zara could not help but to laugh a little. So happy that girl looked, so complitley unaware of all the troubles of the world. She opened her eyes and took an overview of the area. It sure was interesting. Shops and other facilities everywhere. The stores were not big, but with a cute size and a nice design. She slowly walked over to one of the windows. Baked goods, cakes and bread was stores on top of each other. It smelled good to. She looked around. Anywhere there where students talking and having fun with each other, someone had also already bought several things and where now showing it to each other, proud of their founds.

She felt her pouch still resting at her side. Maybe she should buy some things to? Things of importance of course.

Her eyes quickly turned towards a bookshop.

Minutes after, she walked inside, a small " pling" came from a little bell above her head as she closed the door. The room was light, and there where some students there already, some looking at pencils and others quietly looking inside different books. Zara took a quickly overview and moved towards one of the bookshelfs.

Alice information books. she thought for herself as she read the sign above it.

She looked through several of them ,until she chosed five of them and placed them under her arm. She also took a couple of books about astrologi and books about mythological history and creatures, she had always loved reading about those things ever since she was young. She felt a sudden sting in her chest but ignored it quickly.

She also picked different pencils and several writing books and drawing papers. She would need those. She paid for it.

This place really is expensive. She thought while paying for it all.

"Ah! Zara-senpai. You`re here as well?"

Zara sent a quick glance around her shoulder and saw Mikan and the rest of the others behind her. They where clearly enjoying themself, she noticed.

Mikan smiled and tilted her head.

"wow! You have really bought a lot of stuff!" She nodded towards the paperbag in Zaras hand.

Zara did not change her expression, but nodded motionless.

" Mythical legends?"

Hotaru had walked over to Zara and had taken a quick glance inside her bag.

"Yes. I have always had an interest in those things. Call it an habit."

"Even the paper?"

" I draw and write a lot."

Mikan clasped her hands together.

"You can draw?! Really? Oh, could you please draw something, pretty please?"

Absolute silence.

Zara sighted.

" If I have time, maybe I will."

"YAY!"

" But I cannot promise anything..."

"But it is a chance right?"

Zara lighly shock her head until she sighted and smiled weakly.

"Yeah..Maybe."

* * *

**FF**

Everyone walked out.. Mikan still held a large smile on her face.

Yuu looked at her.

"You sure are smiling a lot Mikan-chan? What is it?"

Mikan turned towards him and smiled even wider until she turned towards Zara.

" I`m so happy that Zara will draw something soon."

Zara blinked.

" I am not sure when I can do that, I might not be able to to that at all."

Mikan smiled and tilted her head.

"Thats alright.."

Zara blinked again.

"I trust you! We`re friends right?"

Zara stiffened and stopped walking. The younger students stopped in their tracks to. Zara just kept on glaring at Mikan, with an expression that showed nothing else then surprise and suspicion. She blinked several times and it looked like she was thinking hard. Mikan thought, it was strange to see her this way...

Then Zara turned her head, looking away from them, and Mikan felt she was holding her breath. Several seconds passed.

Suddenly Zara turned back, and now she was smiling one of the most heartful smiles ever seen. It was almost like she was shining. It was so different, it kinda looked like, she did not have any troubles or bad emotions at all. She actually looked....happy..

She nodded slowly while smiling

" Sure!"

The sudden change of expression made both Mikan and Yuu to drop their jaws completley.

W...WHAT A CHANGE!

For something that seemed like ages, Mikan was momentarily stunned.

"S-SO COOL!" She shouted and jumped high up with her arms in the air.

She kept on jumping until she finally calmed down. She smiled at Zara, who had made her surprisingly smile into some more common one.

"You know, you`re a lot more pretty when you smile." She said.

Zara blinked again, until she turned her head a bit, scratching her neck with her free hand. She couched.

"Erh...Well... Thanks Mikan." She said, turning her head smiling weakly.

The group separated after a little while, Mikan met Ruka and Natsume, carrying a little child, while Zara headed towards a little shop selling newspapers. She bought one and begun reading. She looked around. If there was one thing that really annoyed her in this town, it was the guys around here. Many of them did not go to the Alice Academy, they just worked there, and it annoyed the heck out of her. She mentally sighed. They never..EVER stopped glaring at her. She kept on ignoring some of their gazes, trying to keep on reading the newspaper.

"Ehm... Excuse me, miss?"

A voice interrupted her reading and her eyes shifted up, looking slightly annoyed. If there was something she really did not like, then it was people interrupting her reading. She did not respond.

A boy about seventeen years old with short dark blond hair stood in front of her. His hand was behind his back, trying to look cool and relaxed. It seemed he was waiting for an answer.

"What?"

Her voice was harsh and not so friendly. When someone disturbed her they deserved it.

"Hey! Ehm.. I just wanted to ask you, what`s your name? My name is Daro." He smiled shyly and held out his hand, as expecting her to shake it. Zara lowered her paper and sent a glance from him to his hand and back again.

" And what is you purpose?"

She would have given him a more friendly answer, if it wasn`t for that he was constantly staring at her. And to tell you this was, his eyes rarely rested at her face.

" huh? Well, I just wanted to know your name thats all!" He took a step closer, waving his arms franticly. Zara sent him a death glare, making him stop dead in his track.

"Hn.. My name is of no importance for you, so if you could move away so I can read this paper in peace and quiet, I would be most delighted."

He blinked, and got angry.

"Hey girl! Whats the freaking deal of talking shit to me! You be-"

" I said move away."

Zaras voice was so cold even lava would freeze and she sent him a glance that even the devil himself would have avoided. Daro backed away quickly, turned around while muttering ; "Crazy bitch..." and walked away.

Zara sighted (she has been doing that I lot lately huh?) and continued reading through the paper. There was not so much interesting in it actually, mostly just gossip or minor accidents. None of them where alice related at all.

Suddenly a sound got her attention, and she noticed several of the townspeople gathering around a small area on the street. She threw her newspaper in the trashcan nearby and headed towards the crowd. Amazingly enough, she managed to sneak pass most of them and managed to get a good view of the scenery. She blinked again and shock her head.

They really are strange ones huh..?

She saw Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and the little kid doing a play about the " girl with the fire stick" (Ive was to lazy too google it...). Zara had seen that child before. Ah, right, in the dangerous ability class, she thought his name was Youichi...

She continued to watch the play. It was more hilarious that sad, and many of the audience laughed almost their hearts out. When the play was over, many gave money to them, and Mikan went straight to the hawalon shop.

Of course. The candy shop..... Zara thought. Mikan shared her candy with everybody else, and smiled content when she took her very first bite of the sky looking candy. She also noticed, Natsume was close by.

Zara lightly shrug her shoulders and walked away, leaving them alone.

For the rest of the trip, Zara sat quietly on one of the benches, reading through one of the books she had bought. Once in a while, she looked up to the sky. (Oh! That rhymed! Almost...)

this seems to become an interesting day......

* * *

**FF**

The day after.

"Finally its time for the festival! I hope every ability class comes up with a brilliant idea! I will really enjoy seeing the results!" Narumi waved his hand, blinked and left the classroom. Every student were now chatting among each other.

Zara noticed. His hand was healed and fine again. It seemed like the medicine she gave him worked. She felt delighted. At least that problem is out of the world now....

" Oooh! I wonder what the special ability class is going to do?" Mikan smiled and turned her head. " What is your class gonna do Natsume?" Her head tilted a little bit and her face was questinable.

Natsume opened one of his eyes and sent her an angry stare. He closed it again and rested his arms behind his head.

"Nothing."

Mikans eyes opened wide and she shouted;

"What? Why?! Aren`t every ability class gonna help out at the festival?"

Natsume growled.

" Its the dangerous ability class, what kind of joy can it make?" He leaned further back and decided just to ignore the world. Mikan humpfed and turned towards Zara, who was sitting beside her, staring out of the window, Mikan had noticed she always did that.

" Really Zara-senpai? You`re really not gonna do anything at all?"

Zara turned sent her a quick glance and shrugged her shoulders.

" I really don`t have any idea.. I haven`t heard anything from anyone about this matter."

"No no has told you whats going to happen?" Hotaru turned around from her mechanic work.

Zaras face was expressionless.

" Not much at least. I have only heard about the festival itself, but I haven`t heard anything from the our other teachers nor superiors,so I really do not know."

"Oh...."

Mikans faced looked a little sad.

"By the way..." She turned towards Zara again.

"Have you met the other students from the middle-school classes? I still haven`t seen you so much away from the elementary area?"

"Some." Zara said.

"Not many, just a small class taking extra lessons in history, that`s all."

Natsume suddenly stood up.

"Ruka, we`re going."

"Ehm...Sure."

Ruka gently hugged the rabbit he always carries and followed Natsume out the door. Zara knew what was Natsumes sudden cause of action, she felt herself sighing inwardly. It was time for the ability classes again. She really hated those classes. One, they did not actually help her at all, but really, she knew it was her own fault not to tell them what her abilities where, second, she really did not enjoy the thought of going out on dangerous missions for the school. No bloody hell, and for the third, she still felt sick when thinking about how she almost lost her control over her powers while in there. THAT annoyed her. She was so not going to those classes today!

She turned her head towards the window. The sky was clear.

"Oh, I can`t wait for what we`re gonna do in the special class, I am so exited! Hopefully we`re gonna do something really fun, and special! Especially since we`re in the special class, haha! Oh I wonder what your class is gonna to too Hotaru! Oh, and I hope you will like whatever me make Zara- senpai, you should come and join our class, oh, I almost can`t wait! It will be so fun! An-"

Zara lifted herself off the chair and started walking towards the classroom door, until suddenly something grapped her coat stopping her dead in her tracks, she quickly turned around with a surprised expression. "Wh...."

It was Hotaru.

" If you had listened carefully through Mikans babbling, you would probably had heard that she asked if you wanted to meet other students she knows to be able to get to know you better....." Her expression emotionless.

Zara blinked several times, thinking carefully about the situation. She sent Mikan a swift glance, who for once didn`t talk. A couple of seconds passed, until Zara sighted and said;

"Very well then, I guess my buisness can wait...besides.." She smiled weakly. " I guess I could get help to get to know all the other students I have to teach, better."

Mikan was speechless. She suddenly hung her head, and suddenly she jumped up, hands in the air, yelling:

"YATTAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

**FF**

" Isn`t this the special ability class..?"

" Mhm! But Nodacchi-sensei is almost always gone, so normally we just hang her anyways."

Zara looked at Hotaru.

"My teacher is sick."

"....."

Mikan quickly opened the door that led to the special ability class.

"Hey everyone!"

" Oi! Mikan your late! What hung you up actually??"

A guy with a (o deaar..what is it in english...In norway its called "lue"... and hat just sounds stupid...ARGH!)

and a star under his left eye walked over to Mikan and rubbed the top of her head with his hand.

" Ouch! Tsubasa-senpai!"

"haha! Its alright, Nodacchi-sensei isnt here anyways * making a annoyed face** *** as always....* smiling again *

But hey?! Why are you late actually?" He glanced over her shoulder.

"Aaah...you Hotaru Imai-san right? Mikan has told so much about you!" Tsubasa smiled and waved towards Hotaru. No respons.

"Right...." * sweatdrop * " and who is....?*

He stopped midsentenced when he saw Zara. She had just walked up a little behind Hotaru, and had her emotionless face on. All the other students turned their head, and their face now had just the same expression as Tsubasa = O.O

"You......you are....Zara aren`t you?"

Zara nodden, and Tsubasa gulped.

"are you in the special ability class??"

She chock her head.

"ARE YOU OUR SUBSTITUTE TEACHER?!?!" Tsubase pointed suddenly a finger at her with a suprised face. Dramatic effect.

"No."

"Eh...ok? Why are you here then?"

"they dragged me here."

Mikan sweatdropped....

"What class are you in then?" A guy sitting on a chair in the corner was asking. He had long, black hair and looked older than all the other students in the class. Tono. (Yay! I love Tono (no not that much!) But he is such a brilliant character that I just had to bring him up here even though he isn`t in the anime.) He slowly stood up and wthin just a few steps he was right in front of Zara. Serious face on.

Zara stood still, feeling annoyed by a person suddenly standing right in front of her.

"The dangerous ability class." she said.

Some of the students started whipering, others looked a bit frightened. Tono other hand didn`t flinch.

He couched.

"Well that doesn`t make much of a difference." he sighted, and suddenly he placed both his hands on her shoulders, making her almost jumping in suprise.

" Im gonna ask you anyway." He looked her right in her eye. "Will you do "it" with me right now??!"

Tsubasa facepalmed himself. Geeez. What was that guy thinking???

One second passed, two seconds, three seconds. Suddenly Zara moved and punched Tono with her right hand right in his jaw and sent him crashing into a couple of chairs and desks head first.

Her fist was shaking as she said, colder that ice; " Who gave you permission to touch me at all, you filthy lunatic?!" She had a a popping vain on her forhead.

Everyone had a big; O____O" on their face.

Zara hanged her head, took a deep breath and started brushing invisible dust of her clothing. She looked at all the others in the room and couched while blushing a bit.

"Forgive me my temper. Call it a reflecs... I really can`t stand it when people I don`t know gets to close to my private space..."

(Im sorry Tono!! T__T" But it kinda fit into the story so well, promise it will be better!)

Everything was quiet. All untill Tsubasa stared shaking and sprouted out laughting.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That was so hilarious!!"

he walked over to Zara and clasped her on her shoulders still within his laughing fist.

"HAHA! You`re brilliant! People says you`re one scary thing, but this is just too good to be true!" Zara sent him a death glare, quickly stopping him in hitting her shoulder and made a quick; Oh, sorry.. Still he was chuckling.

Mikan and all the other students had a big; OoO on their faces, until all the other students in the special ability class started laughing their hearts out.

After a really long time, the class stopped laughing, and Tono had lifted himself up from the mountain of turned tables and chairs and rubbed the back of his head. It did not seems like he had taken any sever damage. Many of the the students said their names and waved to Zara.

This class, seems to be completley different from the dangerous ability class She blinked several times and nodded towards them.

* * *

**FF**

Zara was sitting quietly on a chair, watching the whole scenario playing. The special ability class was at first not thinking about taking place in the festival at all, thinking they would just be ignored, just like all the other previous years. Mikan got upset, ran out, and after a while, everyone decided to compete again and they where now all working with their idea (sorry if Im lazy, I just didnt want to explain those things in detail ok?) Just now, Tsubasa and Misaki were having an argument about the design of a labyrint.

"No if you draw it like this no one will be able to get out!"

"Well DUH! It is a labyrint after all, see?! People aren`t supposed to figure a way so easily out!"

"But its an alice labyrint! People are supposed to find their way by using their alices!"

" I already know that you know! Thats what I am trying to find out! What about this?"

"No way! Its to boring, and you have to place Mikan at the back! She is the finale after all!"

" Hell, I know that damnit!"

Annoying...... Zara thought. She grumbled and lifted herself of the chair, slowly walking towards those two argumenters.

"What is the problem?"

They both stopped talking and turned their head so quickly, Zara one second thought they might broke their necks, until Tsubasa spoke;

" We`re having some trouble deciding how the maze should look like.... Really...." He sighted.

"We`re going to have all sorts of applications and stuff, and we don`t actually know how to place it togheter..." He sighted.

"If I may?" Zara stretched out her hand, making many of the other students of the special ability class look at her. Tsubasa nodded slowly and handed her the pencil.

" What kind of ideas do you already have? And what kind of alice abilities are you planning to use to test them?" She reached for the paper and cracked her fingers in her right arm, readying herself.

"Uh.. Well...!" Tsubasa then explained everything they had already thought of, and Zara listened carefully. When he stopped talking, she asked.

"That s all?"

Yeah.. I guess so..?" He scratched his head.

" Very well...."

Zara started drawing quick pencil draws over the whole paper quickly, and I mean quickly. She spoke while drawing.

"Due the limited you might have, the design and cost of the materials can not be to expensive, even so, the design must not be to stiff or to boring, thus then no one will even bother entering you game. Also, it have to be perfected and planned, so the others will understand that you have put a lot of effort in you work."

Within a minute, the drawing was done, and everyone was stunned.

"WOW! Its perfect!" Misaki held up the paper and studied it closely.

"Just like I hoped it would be! Its really great!" She smiled towards Zara, and, doing something that meant as well suicide, she hugged Zara. Zara jumped slightly, until she composed herself and said with an annoyed face;

"Get. Off."

Misaki answerd by hugging tighter.

"NO WAY! You`ve done so much for us! THANK YOU ZARA-SENPAI!"

Zara rolled her eyes and sighted loudly, sending an annoyed death glare towards everyone else telling; You don`t even dare thinking about doing the same.

After something that felt like an eternity to Zara, ..... finally let go.

Zara cracked her shoulders, muttering something about; Gkh... I dont think shocking me is a good thanks.

Mikan smiled and laughed, Hotaru smiled weakly and the rest nodded towards each other before continuing their work. Zara sighted and send a swift glance out the window. It was getting a bit more cloudy.

Suddenly she felt a major headache and she clutched her head, covering her ear. It sounded like a really loud pleeping, and it hurt her ears like hell! She felt her head drumming and she was slightly getting dizzy, seeing black dots in front of her eyes and the details were getting blurry.

What on earth is going on?! she thought, biting her lower lip so she would`t make a sound out of pain. She quickly stood up and headed towards the door.

"You`re going?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah... I remembered I`ve got buisness to attend to..." Without waiting for an answer, she quickly slid through the door and headed towards the middle-class dorm. When she finally reached her room, she collapsed onto the chair beside the window. Her head was spinning. She quickly reached for her pouch and took out a bottle. It contained a light blue liquid. She opened it and took a quick sip. After a while, she felt slightly better, but her head was still bumping.

* * *

**Some people really are strange**

**It has been calm today**

**Silence before the storm, I guess....**

**..... **

**So naive....**

**...**

**They do not see the troubles of the world....**

**....**

**Still....**

**I will not be the one to show them to them.**

**....**

**Ghk! My head hurts......**

**....**

**Its because of...?**

**.....**

**No.....**

**After such a long time...?**

**Damn it!**

**

* * *

  
**

Nine pages! NINE FREAKING PAGES! No-... wait... TEN PAGES!! Oh my god, my hands hurt! I`ve been working aaaaaal daaaay! So proud! :) Not so much spoilers in this at all, but I`ll rather tell one time to much that one time less, better to be safe and sound right? Wasn`t so much Persona in this one though... Will be a lot more progress the next chapter, both relationship AND Zaras character! Next chapter we will FINALLY get to know what kind of alices she has, YATTA! (Omg...that was a spoiler....) Anyways, Ive been trying to keep the history on track, but I really dont feel like reading the whole manga again, and again AND AGAIN, so I`ll just try to write so much chronologically as possible. And yeah, I cut a little from the journey to the shopping central about the conversations between Natsume and Mikan, but really... I don`t freaking care at all! Anyways, please review, and please no horrible burnings please... I`ll just end up freaking out anyway..... Yeah....


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Uncontrollable

Give me a cockie I am already done with chapter 8!! * Does the victory dance * . Anyways, I think I`m gonna start quickly with this one, and even so, I`ve gotta say I noticed a lot of mistakes in my previous chapter, so, sorry if the history got a little mixed up, or my classic writing mistakes too. Anyways, time from some writing!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Zara: "Except for me though..."

EFMF: And don`t you forget it!

* * *

**Somewhere the Alice Academy**

"Are you really planning to go trough with this plan of yours?"

"Of course I am, it won`t be a problem at all."

"....What if things go wrong..?"

"What can go wrong?"

"What if she won`t use her powers at all?...."

"Don`t worry. By what you have told me, she will."

* * *

***Inside a Dream***

"_Good evening, I am here for the young girl who was found a week ago, is she still here?" The nurse turned slowly, her short hair in a ponytale. "Are you the guardian of that girl?" "Not entirely." Oh, then are you the one that called yesterday about her?" The man nodded. "Yeah, I heard from some of the heads of the school that I teach, that the circumstances of her founding were unatural" The nurse bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Indeed..." The man tilted his head. "Something wrong?" The woman shock her....waited,, and nodded. "Well.... Ye-yes..... I- I mean.... I am not supposed to be saying this....But... Since she doesn`t seem to be having any parents, I guess I could tell you... The truth is... I was supposed to be her substitute nurse, but..... I could not do it." She met his eyes. "I have never seen something like that.... Her body was so damaged! She had burns and cuts everywhere! And...." She closed her eyes. " Every time I changed her bandaged.... The blood just kept flowing out! I wonder what....what actually keeps that child alive?!" The nurse stiffened and chock her head violently. " I am so sorry..! I should have to you....! You name?" The man stood still, absorbing what the woman had just told. "Its ok, my name is Narumi... Has she woken up yet?" The woman sighted. "No.... Unfortunatly, she hasn`t... And judging by her condition, it will take at least a month before does..." Narumi nodded slowly. "What was so strange about her discovery?" The nurse stiffened. "Well.... I was not there myself, but -"_

"_!!!!!!!!!"_

_A sudden scream rang through the hospital making everyone in the entire building stop dead in their tracks. It was loud, it was horrible. It did not sound like it was coming from a human being, but from a tortured, pained animal. The sound came from further down the corridor, and Narumi sent the nurse a final shocked look and asked; " Where is she?" "R-R-room number G1322." before he ran towards the source of the sound._

_Doctors and nurses were running around trying to calm their patients. _

_Narumi made a sudden stop when he came in front of room G1322. And what he saw, sent a ice cold shiver down his spine all the way down to his toes. The window, which, usually was quite easy to look through unless someone closed the curtains, was entirely blocked for insight. The whole window was red with blood. Quickly and basically without thinking, he threw the door open. And he felt his heart stop. Blood. Blood, blood and blood everywhere. The walls, the roof, the window, the floor and the medical instruments were all covered in blood. Two nurses, and two doctors had been treating the girl. Now, there were four bodies scattered all over the floor. One had been ripped apart and another had lost all blood, thus be the reason for the blood bath. One of the nurses was still in flames, already been burned to death. The last body, had been thrown out of the window. Narumi begun shaking, what the hell was going on?!_

_He suddenly saw a movement in the further corner in the room, and snatched his head towards it. His felt his heart skip a beat. In the corner was a young girl. She looked about 15 years old, but it was difficult to say. She wore a simple white gown which reached to her knees. Except it was not white at all. It was all read. Her hair was long, but it was difficult seeing the natural color of it due the dim light and the red liquid, which was all over her face and hair. She was cramped into the corner, hugging her knees tightly, shaking violently. His eyes met her scared ones. They were golden, like a ravens. He took a careful step forward. The girl stiffened, and Narumi felt like there was a cold wind just beside his neck, giving him the chill. Carefully he reached out his hand. The girl lifted her head an said; " Are you going to hurt me to?" She spoke in english. "Don`t worry, I am not here to hurt you." He said so calm and nonthreatening he could. She kept on staring at him. "Come now, quickly. Before the police comes here." He still felt this heavy air crushing him, just waiting for an oppertunity to strike him down. "Come now." She did not move. "Please. Please trust me, I promise I will not harm you."_

_

* * *

  
_

The annoying sound of the clock tore Narumi away from his sleep instantly. He slowly reached over and shut it down. He truly hated that clock, it always started ringing by itself an never rung when he needed it to do. He looked at the numbers. It was twelve O`clock. Seriously, here he had thought about taking an early night, and then this stupid clock begun shouting. He sent it a final angry glance before turning over and tried to sleep again. It was difficult. He kept on thinking about the memory. He felt a sweat on his forehead. It was still chilling him to the bone. That was how he had found Zara. He shock his head.. he really did not want to think about it now. Still, he could not help to wonder. What actually happened inside that room? What did that girl do? Was it really such a vice choice to take her with him to the academy?

* * *

**Zaras Room**

Zara did not feel like sleeping that night. The air was dry and she did not want to have those nightmares again. She was currently reading one of her books about different alice abilities. It was strange, there were really so many. She sent a swift glance to the window. The moon was thin tonight. He sighted. So much had happened the last couple of months... To much.. She kept on reading. The lamp on her table blinking faintly.

Suddenly, she felt something was not right. The air was getting different, and a certain smell reached her nose. Smoke. Thick smoke. FIRE!

Zara jumped out of her chair and reached towards the window and slammed the doors open. Yes, something was definetly burning. Wood. The smoke came from her left. The elementary dorm! She sprinted out of her room and ran past all the corridor towards the exit. With a flash she pushed the fire-warning button, and a large, loud bell started screaming. She did not stop, she kept on running. Less then a minute after, she reached the elementary dorm. The part that pointed most to the right was in full fire! She ran over to the closest teacher, Jinno.

"What is going on?" She asked, a little out of breath. He sent her a stern look and kept on glaring on the flames.

" We don`t know."

"Is there anybody still inside the apartment?"

"No."

Zara nodded quickly and was a little boy summoning the rain. It was working too slow. The whole building was about to burn up.

Suddenly she heard a boys shouting.

"Mommy! Mommy! She`s still in there!" What was going on?! The little kid glared into the flames with tears in his eyes. Mikan stood beside him and asked what was wrong. It seemed like he had a video tape of his mother that helped him sleep, without it, that was impossible. The boy cried sadly. Suddenly, Mikan turned around and ran into the flaming inferno.

"MIKAN!" shouted Narumi.

"Ghk..!!" Zara gritted her teeth and ran towards the building, until a pile of burning wood almost fell on top of her. She jumped quickly away from it, landing on both arms and legs, barely avoiding it.

That idiot! she thought.

"Look, its Imai Hotaru!" Zara turned her head and saw Imai on a flying swan(swan... why a swan?), and it flew towards the building.

Hurry..! Zara thought. But just then, just when Hotaru was about to fly inside the second floor, a large plank fell apart and fell towards Hotaru. Her eyes widened slightly and she tried to avoid it. Impossible. The large piece of wood knocked town the tail of the swan and Hotaru fell down.

"Oh No Imai-san!" "HOTARU!" People gasped and shouted, but then Motchiage grabbed her and placed her safely down on the ground. She was unconscious. Now, the whole building was about to fall apart.

"M-Mikan....." Hotaru mumbled, she slowly tried to push herself up, but she was shaking a lot now.

Jinno, gritted his teeth, and Narumi shouted. Many of the other teachers tried to calm their students, who were now screaming and shouting for Mikan.

Zara clenched her fists, she had to do something fast. The rain had barely started falling, it was not helping much. She had to do something, now... In front of all the others. Would she have to show them her secret? She was thinking hard now.

DAMN IT!

"That Idiot!" She shouted and ran towards the building

she gathered all her strenght in her legs and jumped as high as she could in the air, reaching all the way to the second floor, right in front of a window. For a moment, she just stayed there, arms out on both sides of her, looking like she was flying.

Then, a liquid sound was heard, almost like when water is getting slipped trough a bottle, and her whole body turned into water. For a second, she stood still, until she threw herself forward into the flames, making a fizzling sound from the impact. Just like when lava hits seawater.

"Z-Zara?" Tsubasas jaw dropped, and Jinnos eyes widened a lot.

Nothing was heard. Everybody went completley mute, and most of them were holding their breaths. One second passed, three, four, and then, a large crash was heard, scaring the shit out of most of them.

Zara came flying out from the roof, carrying Mikan his both her arms, shooting up in the sky. Black, feathery wings were sprouted out from her back, twice as large as herself. Finally, it had started raining heavely. Zara slowly flew down towards the ground, landing softly on the wet grass. Narumi ran over and took Mikan gently in his own arms. Before he could say anything, Zaras wings shrinked and she made several movements with her arms. The flames that currently were burning got slowly absorbed into her palms, and the building was left alone. When there was no more flames to suck in, Zara clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest. She was shaking. This was not good.

Some students were still staring at her, but now, most of them gathered around Mikan, who was burned several places but woke up slowly.

With unsteady legs, she walked over to the little boy and gave him the tape.

"Here." She said and smiled. She was ok. She suddenly turned.

"Zara-senpai!" She shouted. Many turned their heads, Zara was gone.

"Wha- where did she go?" asked Narumi. Misaki begun touching the grass where she had fallen to her knees.

"The northern woods!" He pointed " She went in th-"

!!!!BOOOOOM!!!!!

Just towards were Misaki was pointing, a large explotion of fire and light suddenly came forth. It looked like a pilar that reached hundreds of meters above the woods It suddenly started blowing, and many of the younger students fell on the ground due the heavy pressure.. A swift sound was heard, and Narumi shouted ;

"GET DOWN!!"

All the students threw themself on the ground, and second later, a three nearby was chopped in two. This was happening again and again, it was out of control!

"Zara-senpai!.... S-she`s still in there!"

Mikan begun fighting her way back onto her feet, and she started running towards the woods.

"MIKAN! NO!" Narumi lifted himself up and ran after her, Hotaru following closely behind and Misaki after that. Mikan ran. The branches of the threes was tugging her skirt and skin, and she felt she was getting several scratches here and there. The wind was almost unbearable. She heard someone calling after her, but she did not actually hear what they said. She HAD to help Zara!

Suddenly, she came towards the forest edge, and an wide, clear circle appeared, Zara sitting on her knees in the middle.

"ZARA-SENPAI!!!!!" Mikan shouted has high as she could, desperatly trying to sound over the horrible wind.

Zara was sitting on her knees in the middle of the clearing, arms on both side hanging liflessly down, head thrown back and her mouth half opened. Her pupils had dissappeard into the back of her skull, and they were streaming with blood. The black wings were back again, but now there were large cracks on her back, showing that this time they grew out painfully. The feathers were bloody some places. Her hair was flowing and moving rapidly, the wind was horrible strong around her.

"ZARA-SENPAI!!"

"Mikan!!"

Narumi came running from behind her and grabbed her shoulders and threw her down on the ground, split of a second before the three Mikan had been standing in front of was sliced in half.

For seconds they laid there, until Mikan popped her head up again.

"Zara-senpai!!!"

It actually looked like Zara heard her, because she slowly turned her head towards them. Hotaru arrived the spot.

"Go away."

Her voice was almost not hearable.

"Go away, before I hurt you."

She widened her eyes even more and clutched her head, she bowed forward and screamed.

"Ghk..!" Misaki arrived and gasped for air. "What the hell is going on?!"

"STOP!" Zara shouted.

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPTISTOPIT!!!!"

She begun shivering all over her body and she bit down on her lip so it started to bleed.

"Zara-senpai!" Mikan lifted herself up even though Narumi tried to pull her down on the ground.

"Don`t give up Zara-senpai!!"

The wind was whirwling and the big tornado of fire was enough to melt a mountain.

Suddenly, everything calmed town. The horrible wind stopped, and the tornado disappeard. Slowly, things started to calm down.

Zara stopped shakling, and her wings turned into dust and disappeard into the big nothingness. Slowly, her hands fell down, and she fell forward, laying totally still on the soft ground. Everything, went quiet.

* * *

Tamtaramtaaam! My very first CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Oh dear, that was fun to make. Ok , this chapter really made me confused, but I had to make Zara show her powers finally, I mean, we`re in chapter eight damnit! Anyways, i dont really know when the fire in the anime started, I just remembered it was late at night, maybe not so late that i wrote it but who the hell cares. This one was shorter then the previous one, but I made this within a couple of hours so no matter. And finally we got to know a how Narumi met Zara for the first time too, yay! I`ve been watching silent hill, so yeah... I got the idea from there, so dont burn me for it. PLEASE REVIEW!! gonna explain Zaras power better in the next chapter, and hopeful get some cute moments too :3


	9. Chapter 9

I am about to smash my computer my dust. I am NOT kidding. This s the fucking FORTH time I am writing this god damned chapter, and I`m so angry I`m about to puke or cry! My damned computer is deleting EVERYTHING on it without my permission! I`ve wrote this chapter first with six pages, then two, then 9! and if things go wrong from now on, I` gonna stop writing fanfiction, I am serious! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER CAUSE I AM NOT!!

**Is this.... death?**

**Am I really dead?**

**....**

**That can not be.....**

**No....**

**...**

**.......**

**I am not dead....**

**Because I have heard.....**

**....**

**When you are dead.....**

**... You.....**

**You will not feel pain.....**

**.... but then.....**

**where am I?......**

Mikan felt like crap. She had woken up in the hospital a couple of hours later, and had at first had no idea of what happened. Thats when everything hit her. The fire, the young boy, the building... ZARA! She had started looking franticly around then, only to see Hotaru sitting beside her bed, and Ruka-pyon, Iinciou (sorry if I spelled that wrong), and even Natsume were there. They were all okey, and for a moment, Mikan felt slightly relieved. She herself had only been wounded by a couple of scratches, and she had inhaled quite a lot of smoke, but it was not severe. Luckily.

Zara on the other hand.

Mikan had fell unconcious herself after Zara fell to her knees, so she had no idea where she was. No one else did either. She had been taken to the hospital too, but no one knew exactly where, except for the teachers and upper classmen who had healing as their ability. Hotarus brother didn`t say a thing. When Narumi-sensei first came to visit Mikan, she had asked at once where Zara once. He had paled, but slightly said she was fine and that he could not say where she was at the moment. Then he had left them alone.

"We`ve got to find Zara-senpai." Mikan said, turnng to Hotaru, looking at her sternly. Hotaru blinked several tmes with her expressionless face.

"What are you planning to do?"

"What do you think?! We`ve got to find her!"

"Its no use."

Natsume interupted Mikans loud voice and sent her a cold glance, arms crossed. Mikan snapped her head towards him and her eyes shoved confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Natsume sighted loudly.

" She will probably be thrown out from the school, or even sent to jail or something like that. Locked up even. Even so, why do you care so much about her anyway? She brings nothing but trouble just like you."

Mikan couldn`t believe what she just had heard, and even though Iinchio tried to stop her, she jumped out of bed and stomped all the way to Natsume and didn`t stop until she was right in front of him, confronting him face to face. Natsume seemed a bit surprised, even though he tried to hide it.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!" She yelled.

"How can you say such a thing about Zara-senpai?! She saved me! She saved me from burning alive! She used her powers in front of everyone to save me! She ran into the forest to avoid hurting anyone else! You weren`t there! You didn`t see her! She told us to run! She told her to get away from her! She didn`t wasnt to harm us!" at this point Mikan felt warm, hot tears stream down her cheeks, and she quickly rubbed them away with the back of her hand, sobbing a little. Natsume stared at her, refusing to flinch even the slightest part. He then sighted and muttered, "your hopeless" before he turned his heal and walked out the room slowly.

Hotaru came over to Mikan and placed her hand on her shoulder. Mikan sobben louder.

"Wh-why..? Why did th-this have ha-happen to Zara-senpai?"

* * *

It was not like Narumi didn`t want to tell Mikan about Zaras condition because he did not feel like it. No...Not at all.

He did it because he knew Mikan would be heartbroken if he told her the truth... He slowly rested his hand on top of the doorknob which led into the room where Zara was now stationed. He didn`t actually want to go inside either. What if she had woken up again, and lost the control again? Luckily there was only one other person inside that room now, so it wouldn`t be so much of a blood bath, but... No, God, really! It was horrible to think like this. He opened the door and slowly walked inside. She was still asleep. She her breathing was heavy and her face was even paler than usual (if that actually was possible), and she was having the traditional symptoms of fever. She was in pain. He felt himself feeling a little bit sick when he saw the bandage around her neck. It was not covering a damage from the incident… It appeared after she was sent to the hospital.

After the doctors had managed to heal away the worst damages and she was finally out of severe danger, something unexpected happened. Many of the other teachers had come to take a look at what had happened. Jinno, Misaki and Serina were the once who came.

Just after they begun talking about the situation, Zara had begun to move in her unconscious form. She begun scratching her neck, first it was just ordinary scratching, then he had begun to snap for air, and her scratching became pure cutting and digging into her own throat. As good as everyone was frozen solid from shock and disbelieve. But when she begun coaching blood, the paralyze finally let go of some of them. As quickly as they could, he, Jinno and even Persona (I had a really hard time deciding who would do this… please don`t burn me…) had sprinted forward and grabbed both her arms and held her down, jinno grabbing the right, Persona the right and Narumi had grabbed a towel and tried to stop the blood. He had called for doctors, who had luckily been rather close enough to hear him. Zara had been trashing around and tried desperately to continue her action, and Persona had managed to grab a couple of sheets and bound her hand down, making Jinno do the same. For about two minutes Zara had been stitched up despise her movements, until she finally calmed down and fell into deep slumber.

Everyone had been in lighter aftershock for the next couple of minutes, and poor Serina had fell down on her knees and looked rather pale. What a nightmare…. Why she had started to harm herself at all… nobody knew. Many of them left after that.

He walked over to her bed and placed himself in the chair beside her bed. Without looking up, he asked the other man inside the room.

"How long has she been like this?"

There was a slight pause, until the other one answered.

" For quite some time now." It was Persona. Of course, he had been ordered by the elementary headmaster to keep an eye on her, just in case something interesting happened.

Narumi sighted and shock his head lightly. They sat (or.. Persona stood.) in silence for quite some time, until Narumi slowly raised himself from the chair and headed towards the door.

"I am going to look for Jinno-sensei…. I`ll be right back.." He closed the door slowly behind him.

Persona was left alone in the room again. He stared out into the nothingness until he walked over to the window and looked out. It was still raining. The drumming sound of the rain felt like the only sounds in the entire world. It was like the sky was crying. Narumi seemed nervous. No strange. The elementary headmasters plan had worked. That girl did really use her power to provoke any further damage to anyone or anything. She had saved that Sakura girl, put an end to the fire…. And almost blew the entire place back to the middle ages…. It was almost unbelievable to think that young girl, whom acted entirely indifferent and non caring in front of others, actually had been suppressing this enormous amount of power this entire time.

"Uhn……."

A voice behind him snapped him back to present in an instant. He turned his head quickly to the source of the sound. She was waking up. Her body had stopped shaking, and she blinked tiredly several times. Her golden eyes suddenly opened wide and she snapped up into sitting position. She made a loud, painful groan and she fell down again. She remained still for a couple of seconds, inhaling deeply, probably to calm herself down. She slowly opened her eyes again, and she slowly begun scanning the room. Persona felt himself stiffen when her eyes landed on him, and they seemed to burn right through him.

When Zara felt herself waking up, she felt completely worn out. Her eyes seemed to be carrying the weight of ten hockey bags, but slowly, she opened them. Confusion was everything she felt. Then suddenly, she remembered everything. The smell, fire, Mikan, the falling building… her powers…. She snapped her eyes wide open, recognizing at once the familiar white, boring walls of a hospital. The scent of blood, medicine and disinfections burned her nose. She felt the urge to freak out, but still, she felt so tired. Just lifting herself up…. Just lifting herself up… was…impossible… A lightning of pain shot through all her nerves and almost made her heart stop. Also, she noticed that she was bound. Those two things together made her fall back into the softness of the pillows, and she felt her head spin for several seconds. Her heart was pounding, and even though she was completely worn out, she had to fight the urge to lose control again. She took several breaths, slowly calming herself. After several intakes of oxygen, she opened her eyes again, and slowly begun scanning the room. Her sight felt so blurry, it was damn difficult to focus..! It took quite some time, and she saw the other person in the room before she felt the presence. It was quite a contrast between the black clothing and the clear white walls. She studied the human shape while her sight was slowly getting better, all until she saw who it was. She wanted to become emotionless, to open her mouth, to say something like; "Oh…It`s you…" But she couldn`t…. Her mouth wouldn`t move, not the slightest bit. She could only stare. At least she hoped that her eyes spoke for themselves… Though, she could only hope.

Come on now…! She though. You must look like an idiot, say something girl!….

She inhaled slowly and by using her final strength she opened her mouth and spoke up.

"Are the others all right…?"

If her stare was not enough to make him wonder, then her voice was. It sounded so weak. Almost not hearable, it was more like a whisper. Her eyes were still digging into his skin, but still, they seemed also weaker than before. It did not fit her well.

He was just about to answer her when the door made a creaking sound and opened slowly. Narumi was back. He slowly walked inside.

" Is everything ok?" Asked Narumi and quickly placed himself in the chair. Short pause. Persona looked from both Narumi and the intense stare from Zara.

"Has she woken up at all?" Asked Narumi. Within that split of a second later, Zara turned her head quickly and glared at them with her almost dead eyes. The movement happened so quickly, Narumi jumped sky high and fell backwards with the chair, making a lot bang from the impackt.

The load crash was followed with absolute silence, until Narumi crawled back up again.

"Yes. She`awake." Persona said, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. The scene was rather funny.

She sent him a quick glance through the side of her eye.

Narumi scratched his head and sweatdropped.

"Did you just wake up? How do you feel?"

Zara kept turned her eyes back to him, and nodded slowly.

"Never felt any better…." She said flatly. "How are the others? Are they hurt?" A tint of worry suddenly sounded from her weak voice. Narumi sighted and smiled. "They are all right."

Zara nodded slowly and suddenly moved her shoulders.

"Hn.. I don`t remember damaging my neck?"

It was true. She had a bandage going all the way around her neck. "And why…?" she moved her hands a little, showing the ropes that were now painfully digging into her skin. Narumi stopped smiling. He turned his head to Persona, and sent a concerned look to Zara.

"Well….." He sighted, and was about to speak again when Zara interrupted him.

"Is it because you`re so worried about me losing control again isn`t it…?" Zara stared up in the ceiling.

"It is… understandable…. Seeing how dangerous I am….. Most of you all fear me now….. I do understand that quite well…" She inhaled slowly. Silence.

"No."

Narumis voice made Zara turn her head quickly. He shock his head slowly and gave her a weak smile.

" You`re not tied because you're a danger to us…. We have barely had time to think about that at all…" His eyes met hers. "We did it to protect to protect yourself."

Zaras eyes widened slightly and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean..?"

"That wound… on your neck… Is fresher than the others.." Narumi pointed at her neck. "It happened after you where sent to the hospital…."

Zara stayed quiet.

"The healers and the doctors had just brought you out from danger…. Until…." Narumi couched.. "Un…til…"

"Until you went mad again."

Persona walked up from the window and walked a couple of steps closer to the bed, he crossed his arms over his chest. Zara turned her head towards him again, looking at him questionable.

"Right after the doctors finished with stitching you up, you begun freaking out, this time using your own hands to dig out your own throat… You were completely out of control."

Zaras eyes widened and she blinked several times. She sighted.

"Oh… I see…."

"Any ideas why you did that?"

Zara closed her eyes and took in several breaths in slowly.

"No. Not at all… I don`t remember any of it."

Narumi lowered his head, he was thinking about the situation the best he could. It was strange that she did not seemed surprised at all.

"Could you..?" She made a quick nod to her hands and looked at Narumi. He blinked. Sighted, and scratched the back of his hand. He looked concerned.

"Well….* sigh* I`ve talked to some of the other teachers and some of the headmasters from the different divisions… They… * sigh* They told me not to release you until we knew you would no longer be dangerous to others, as well as youself." He could not look her in the eye anymore, but he turned his head towards the window. He heard a disappointed sigh at his side.

"I see… So they are for keeping me in place…."

There was a long silence between the three f them, and for Zara, her vision was beginning to become blurry again.

"After what we saw…" Persona spoke, as he took more steps towards Zara, taking his left hand inside the pocket of his cloak.

"… We were able to figure out what kind of powers you have, at least to some points… and we managed to find a suppressor that would fit you quite well." He drew his hand up holding at item. It was a necklace. The ropes was golden colored (I like silver best, but it would fit her eyes better :3 ). In the middle of the chain was a gem stone. It looked more like a crystal, and it was colored clear as liquid.

"This alice suppressor is made to conceal as much power as possible. The crystal itself will change color after how much power it has to control. The darker the color, the more power it has to control. Hopefully, if you`ll be able to control it completely, the color will turn white or clear. It cannot be removed from anyone else that the one that placed it on you, so even if you want to, you cannot take it of, neither can you destroy it. I was told to place it one you as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

Zara didn`t say anything at first. She thought about it for a couple of couple of seconds, and then she nodded understandable. Persona sent Narumi a quick glance, who nodded. Persona then walked up to Zara. With all her remaining strength, she managed to lift herself up on her elbows, which really wasn`t so easy, especially since her hands was still tied to the bed.

Narumi didn`t say a word. He felt a tint of worry, what if she lost control again before the suppressor begun working? What if **he** managed to harm her with his alice if everything went wrong? What if she hurt him? He felt a tint of sweat down the side of his forehead.

Persona leaned down and left the necklace in his left hand, and moved his right hand to her neck and gently pushed her hair away from it.

The sudden touch made Zaras entire body twitch, and she frowned inwardly. She did not like anyone coming to close to her. Still, she did not have the energy to do anything, neither could she say anything nor could she send the guy with the annoying and freezing fingers to get the heck away from her neck..!

Persona quickly moved the chain around her neck, and in the split of a second he clasped the ends of the locks together, he quickly removed his hands and backed away.

Zara arched her neck and she snapped for air. With a soft "thump" she fell back into the bed. The clear color of the crystal slowly faded away and turned black. Pure, midnight colored black. Drops of sweat appeared from her forehead, and now, she really felt her sight getting blurry. After a minute, Narumi placed his hand over hers.

"Are you all right Zara?"

She inhaled several times deeply, and smiled weakly, her eyes were closed.

"Yeah…. I`m ok…..But…" Her voice was getting weaker.

"I`m feeling horrible….tired…."

Narumi smiled gently and slowly raised himself of the chair.

"All fine. I guess questioning you out is out of the question?" Zara nodded slowly.

"Yeah… For now… Right now… I just…want to sleep…" Zara chuckled lightly and looked at Narumi sleepily.

Narumi nodded. Persona walked to the door while speaking;

"I will report the situation to the headmaster." And he quickly left.

That was odd.

Narumi and Zara stared at the door for a couple of seconds before Zara sighed calmly and muttered lowly; "You are all really strange……" and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Ok! Done. I am so sorry it took so long time, and I know this chapter was horrible, but after writing it again and again and AGAIN, I kinda didn`t know how to write this chapter properly, and I am so sorry. I tried to get a little forshadowing in here… NOT easy! Trying to mix the story and character together, again.. NOT esy. Also, it might take a while before the next chapter is out. The early spring exams are coming. O.o" Nononononono!

Please review!

I do not own gakuen alice! Only Zara that is!

(Holy crap, there are two Misakis in the gakuen alice story! O.o" Confusiiiiing!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Sorry it have been such a horrible long time, I am so sorry, but right now I am in the middle of the spring exams, so this has taken a horrible long time, sorry. Even so, I just read the last released chapter in Gakuen alice, and I was sooo chaaaarmed! I feel so sory for Nobara, it was just such a strong willed chapter (* sniff * ) It made me cry... Seriously! TT__TT

Btw: My story confuses me even more and more by the minute. Sorry if it burns your brain too....-__-"

Zara: EFMF does not own Gakuen Alice...

* * *

Zara slowly opened her eyes.

Pitch black.

She looked around the never ending darkness. It was dark over her, all around her and even under her. She was floating in a place completely surrounded by nothing. No live, no sound, no nothing. She looked down and tried to stretch out her feet. There was no floor. She was flying in midair.

Am I….Dead now..?

She looked around. There was still nothing around there. She could not see anything. She leaned a bit forward, and felt herself floating forward slowly. She was not scared. Everything has an explanation. She thought.

I feel something…

She turned slowly. She could sense small presence of another living being. It was so faint, almost invisible. Still, she could feel it. Out of curiosity, she began floating towards it. What is this place actually?

Two days later

"Mikan here, Hotaru, can you hear me?"

Mikan tried to adjust her earphones and poked the little microphone in her hand. They had finally managed to sneak past Horarus brother, and were now trying to find where Zara-senpai was placed. Hotaru had made a lot of special equipment to start the spying, and Iinchou was also with her in this desperate idea. Mikan felt a hint of worry. She had come to the school classes after her own recovery, hoping that Zara would also come and act like nothing actually had happened. But no… Zara was nowhere to be seen, and when Mikan asked Narumi-sensei where she was, he shook his head lightly and said she was not completely recovered yet. And when she asked if she could visit her, Narumi looked away and sighted, indicating that she couldn`t.

Now, they had decided to take the case into their own hands and find Zara-senpai on their own.

"Yeah, I can hear you megaphone voice from a mile away." Hotaru answered. Mikan made anime tears and gritted; HOTARUUUUUUUUUUU…! Before she regained her composure and continued sneaking past the wall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Iinchois voice sounded worried in Mikans ears. Mikan didn`t answer, she was thinking. Was this really such a good idea? They all might get into trouble….

"Mikan-chan?"

Iinchios voice sounded nervous in the microphone again.

Mikan nodded slowly for herself.

"Yeah… We`ve got to find Zara-senpai… I am sure she will explain everything to us when we ask her. I am sure of it."

Silence.

"Yeah, you`re right…" Iinchio said, sounding a little bit more confident now.

Mikan started walking slowly close to the way down the hallway again. A door came into view. She felt a sweatdrop slowly past her ear as she rested her hands on the doorhandle and slowly pushed it down.

A light. Zara moved slowly forward as she came closer and closer to a small amount of light. As closer she got, the smaller the source looked like, almost like it was shrinking or moving further awy from it. Suddenly, she was floating straight into a small ball of light. It was smaller then a football but larger than a tennisball. It had a shining, yellow color, almost orange. It was shining strongly, and radiated a cheerful and living wavelength. The she understood.

A soul?

She moved closer, and placed her hands around it, but still not touching it.

A heart?

She moved her hands closer to it and closed her eyes. Feeling the energy radiating from it. It felt familiar.

"Maybe both?

She opened her eyes and studied it, realization struck her quickly short after.

This is Sakura Mikans "soul"…! She slowly moved her hands away from it and stared up into the darkness.

So I am not dead after all. I have ended up into a soul traveling dimension….or something…. She looked around, she begun feeling more and more souls around her. She closed her eyes.

I guess this… is one of my powers… She gazed at Mikans soul again.

I can feel it… she thought.

A mind and soul that wishes for everybody's safety, a person that wishes everyone to be happy, a kind, lovable soul. Still…. There are unsolved questions within her, and I can feel that her past have been hard and difficult, but I guess she cannot properly remember…. Hm…..

She turned away from the soul and started floating towards the second closest one. This one, seemed to be changing a bit of color, something between bright red and purple. She moved her right hand over it, almost immediately feeling a light burn on her fingertips. She flinched slightly.

Natsue Hyuuga… This must be his soul essense .

She studied the round ball of light for a while.

It is difficult to read…. It seems like he is locking a lot inside of him… It is so hard to understand it completely… But, at least I can read that he is holding a lot of pain inside of him, both in his mind and body, but still I can feel that strong bond, trust and friendship between him and his closest….. Hm…

Zara closed her eyes and slowly backed away from the soulball.

So much pain….

She sighted. More soulball were gathering around her. She turned around and back again slowly. The amount of energy was confusing.

Where exactly….. am I?

* * *

Real World

"GUAAAH!! Not this one toooo!"

Mikan gritted her teeth and stomped her feet (quietly of course). They had been walking around for one and a half hour trying to find out where the teachers had placed Zara. It would have taken shorter time if it was not for that they had almost been detected by Hotarus brother ….. , Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei at least five time each! So they had to hide several times. Also, most of the hospital room where empty or locked, and GOD how it frustrating Mikan. Luckily Hotaru had made an invention that could lock up any door, so even if the door to Zara was locked, they would find her. Iinchio had tried to calm her down again and again, both failing and succeeding at the same time, and Hotaru… was mostly mute.

" I- I think were in the last dorm now Mikan-chan, so she cannot be too far away, I am sure of it." Iinchio told her, he was standing beside her now, both him and Hotaru. They had almost ran into each other while trying to avoid other teachers and students.

"Mhm" Mikan nodded and headed towards the second door. She opened it slowly. It was completely dark there. And inside were… nothing… empty that one too… Mikan sighted. Hotary walked forwards towards the third door. Nothing.

Mikan sighted again and walked towards the final and last door. She hesitated a bit, resting her arm on the door handle. She turned her head towards Hotaru and they nodded similarly. She pushed it down. Locked. Hotaru moved forward and pushed the funny looking lock inside the keyhole.

Click -

Mikan pushed open the door. The room had a dim light, and there was a simple simple bed there, a simple chair was placed beside it. A small table, a shut window, all in a plain white color. And a person. There was a person there, lying on the bed, hands tied shut to the bedpost on each side and with bandages tied round her neck and one of her eyes.

Zara.

For a moment, time froze, and the trio stood frozen still on their spot, barely believing that they finally had found her. Until Mikan ran inside and kneeled beside the bed.

"Zara-senpai! Zara-senpai! You`re here! We`ve been searching for you for ages! You ok?!"

No response.

"She is probably sleeping you idiot." Hotaru snapped her fingers in the back of Mikans head.

"She can wake up now! Come on Zara-senpai, wake up!"

"Mikan-chan! Be careful, something mad might happen!" Iinchio walked carefully inside and kept his hands up t his head, looking a bit frightened and worried. Mikan turned her head and smiled.

"Its ok, I am sure that Zara-senpai will be happy when she sees us, after all, it`s so cold and boring inside here. Nee, Zara –senpai, wake up?!

She lightly tugged sheets on Zaras side. Still no response. Mikan smile withered slowly and she tugged it a little harder.

"Zara-senpai?"

No reaction.

"Hey..? Zara-senpai?"

Hotaru moved closer and turned her head from both the lying figure of Zara to Mikans more and more desperate face.

"Mikan-chan…."

"Hey…hey? Zara-senpai? Please wake up now…"

"What are you doing here?"

A voice suddenly was heard. Everyone turned their head quickly. Jinno-sensei. Probaly the last person on earth they would see right now. He stood in the middle of the doorway with an expression that showed a mix between both anger and confusion. But right now, Mikan didn`t care.

"JinJin, what`s happening to Zara-senpai? Why isn`t she waking up?!" Tears where gathering in her eyes as she stared at Jinno. Yuu started shaking, knowing that the worst might had happened. Hotaru looked worried. Jinno was just about to shout to the to get out now, but the worried expressions made him change his mind for a change. He sighted loudly and irritated. He crossed his arms and walked inside.

"Is she..?" Hotarus voice sounded worried (Omg! Extreme makeover! O.o)

"No." Jinno stopped beside Zaras bed and looked at Mikan, who widened her eyes quite a lot now.

"We`re not quite sure why, but her condition speaks one thing. Coma."

Mikan sat completely still and inhaled sharply to calm herself down.

"She`s in coma?"

Jinno nodded.

"At least unconscious, she has been like that for two days now. She fell asleep just after an alice suppressor was placed on her"

He pointed at her neck, everyone turned. He was right. There actually was a necklace around her bandaged neck. There was a crystal hanging from it. It was black.

" She haven`t woken up since then."

Everyone stood quiet. In the end, Mikan sighted happily and said;

"So she is alright?"

"Seems so."

"Why is her hands tied?" asked Iinchio nerviously.

"Security measures. Now get out." Jinno suddenly turned angry again and he pointed towards the door. Yuu agreed emidiatly and headed towards the door, Hotaru slowly following, turning her head to Mikan. She hesitated.

"So she is really alright? Will she wake up soon?" She looked up at Jinno again.

"Could you please, please tell me if she wakes up? Please?" Her eyes were begging. Jinno crossed his arms again and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I will, now get out and don`t come back here without permission, especially you, non-stars. Don`t even dare think anyone of you that you won`t get in trouble for this" He pointed out the door and sent her an angry and threatening glare. Mikan slowly obeyed and slowly walked out the door. She turned towards Zara in the doorway and smiled weakly.

I am sure she`ll be ok… I am sure she will…!

There is someone here….

Zara turned around and stared up in the darkness. She was absolutely sure she just had heard someone out there. At first, she had only felt a presence a little closer that before, and then she had heard a voice. She opened her mouth and tried to talk.

" _Hello…?"_

Her voice sounded completely different than usual, just like she was under water and tried to speak. There was no echo. Nothing that reflected the sound waves she just created.

Oh dear….

She inhaled deepley.

How…do I get out of here?

* * *

Plz review


End file.
